I Believe
by kosi27
Summary: A new case comes to the teams desk that is close to home to Peter and will lead close to home for Neal. Neal will have to decide between his freedom, or helping a kindred spirit in the name of Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

I Believe

Set 1 year after the events of Season 3 episode "Judgment Day". Kramer was demoted after Peter showed the FBI proof he was abusing his power. As a result Neal gets leniency when after he goes on the run. He doesn't get additional years just 1 more year, 2 more months Neal will be free. A new case comes to the teams desk that is close to home to Peter and will lead close to home for Neal. Neal will have to decide between his freedom, or helping a kindred spirit in the name of Victoria.

Characters

Neal Caffrey-Con-man; consultant to the FBI white-collar crime unit.

Special Agent Peter Burke-Senior FBI agent, white-collar crime unit.

Mozzie- Con-man; Neal's best friend.

Elizabeth Burke- Peter's wife; event planner.

Special Agent Diana Berrigan- FBI agent, white-collar crime unit

Special Agent Jones-FBI agent white-collar crime unit

Agent Kramer- Peter Burke's instructor when Burke was training at Quantico, and later Burke's mentor.

Victoria "Vicky" Thompson-daughter of late senior FBI agent Victor Thompson. Niece of media millionaire Jack Thompson. Former curator of The Museum of Contemporary Art, new curator of New Museum of Contemporary Art in NYC.

Drake Reeves-Criminal Mastermind, art thief, responsible for the death of Victor Thompson's death 15 years ago.

Neal and Vicky's theme song "I believe by Siman Mobile Disco"

**Chapter 1-New Case**

"Morning" Neal said to Peter as he entered the office, he noticed the files he was holding.

"New Case I see" Neal said.

"Yes and it's a little personal for a few members of the FBI, Kramer and I included" Peter said.

Neal and Diana exchanged looks following Jones into the conference room.

"I take it you all new about the new Frida Kahlo exhibit that is opening up in the next two days" Peter said.

"Yes, well the curator's daughter was senior agent Victor Thompson" Peter said putting up Victor's file.

"Whoa" Jones said.

"He taught Kramer he taught me, a lot of senior members in here, which leads me to Drake Reeves" Peter said.

"The man who killed Victor and his team 15 years ago, art thief, criminal mastermind. We never were able to get enough evidence to track him and there is another side to this story" Peter said.

"Last few months a lot of Drake's operations have been raided not by us but by a new guy no one knows who this person is but whoever it is pissing Drake off cause the items the new guy is stealing gets returned" Peter said.

"We think Drake will try to steal "The Suicide of Dorothy Hale" painting after opening night" Kramer said entering, Neal rolled his eyes.

"Like Peter said he killed one of our own" Kramer said.

"I am sure everyone will take this case seriously" He said.

"Yes we will" Jones said, Kramer nodded "Good, I want to introduce Jack Thompson." He said.

A skinny middle-aged man enters wearing a black business suit. "Peter" Jack said shaking Peter's hand.

"Good to see you again Jack" Peter said.

"This is going to be fun" Neal mumbled seeing a text from Mozzie.

"Poker tonight and it's not Peter's poker night"-Mozzie.

An hour later

"Neal why do you let Kramer get to you, he is on probation himself" Peter said.

"He cost me a lot this past year Peter" Neal said as they walked outside.

"It's been over a year since Sara left and Kramer's nonsense. It's time to let it go" Peter said walking away.

"Easier said than done" Neal said looking at the time.

Lower East Side-Hotel on Rivington

"How did you find out about this" Neal said as they boarded the elevator.

"Rooftop please" Mozzie told the doorman.

"Its like high school, a friend of a friend tells someone else then it becomes a weekly thing. I came last week" he said.

"How much" Neal joked.

"I got $5 grand" Mozzie said as they entered.

"This is beyond poker, jenga on the left, uno, connect four?" Neal said.

"Rich people gamble on everything and there's beautiful women here bear with me please" Mozzie said as he was greeted by a short red headed woman.

"Mozzie!" she exclaimed.

"Sharon!" Mozzie said as they side kiss each other.

"Is this your friend you were telling me about" Sharon said.

"Yes it is this is Neal an expert gamer" Mozzie said hitting Neal's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, I guess I'll go to the poker table" Neal said walking to the poker table.

"Good idea" Mozzie said as Neal walked away.

"Good he's mingling" he said walking to the jenga table.

"New crowd" An African American male with dreadlocks said to Sharon.

"Yea the more the merrier right RJ" Sharon said as RJ's phone rang.

"I got Jack off my back, he came earlier than expected" A dark haired woman said entering the Rivington hotel.

"Can't escape family" RJ joked.

"I'm coming up" the dark haired woman said.

"My dear friend is coming up now, the more the merrier right?" RJ said to Sharon as they watched the poker table.

"Rise by 5" Neal said putting chips in.

"There she is Vicky" RJ said rushing his friend's.

"Look at that" A poker player said as Neal turned around checking out the woman, long dark hair wearing a blue one shoulder dress, large black clutch.

"Hey hey" Vicky said giving RJ a hug.

"What is this?" she said.

"A playground for rich people" RJ said as Sharon greeted her.

Neal let out a soft whistle that made Mozzie chuckle, "It was good idea to bring you up here" Mozzie said.

"Well that definitely is true, full house guys" Neal said as the table groaned.

"Oh they have poker" Vicky said.

"Want to try your luck, are you rusty" RJ said.

"Not at all" Vicky said walking to the table as a few people walked away she and Neal locked eyes.

"Gentlemen my friend Vicky" RJ said.

"Mozzie, this is my friend Neal" Mozzie said.

"Nice to meet you" Vicky said as a few other players entered.

"How about we change the game: Blackjack" Sharon said as the card dealer started to deal.

"New to the city Vicky, let me guess a modeling job" A player asked.

Neal looked at the expression on Vicky's face shaking her head. "I guess I can't hide it" she said sarcastically, Neal grinned as she looked over at him. She put down her hand.

"I think I'm close to winning" she said.

"Really I doubt that, sweetheart, 17" the player said.

"Hit" Vicky said, Neal was surprised she knew the game, she grinned.

"21" she said smiling at the player.

"Also I'm not a model" she added as the player gave her his chips.

"Well played" Neal said to Vicky.

"Thank you" Vicky said as a few card players left.

"Guess they not the high rollers as my friend thought" Neal said.

"I'll say" Vicky said.

"This is a playground for rich people" she said looking around as a waitress approach them.

"I noticed the lady was drinking a blue moon, I'll have a Heineken" Neal said.

"My sorority sister taught me a lot of card games it comes in handy" Vicky said as the waitress came with their drinks.

"Sorority? That's what goes on" Neal said grinning.

"Other things too" Vicky said grinning.

"So how about I declare war?" Neal said getting up.

"Are you serious here?" Vicky said.

"Why not" Neal said smiling, he couldn't stop staring at her wide eyes.

They sit across from each other, Neal shuffle's the deck of cards he deals 26 cards to Vicky and himself.

"Ready" Neal said, Vicky nodded anxiously, they start to flip cards.

5 minutes later

"Ace!" Neal said, Vicky let out a pretend groan.

"Congrats" Vicky said shaking his hand she doesn't see the chip on the floor.

"Watch out" Neal said catching by putting his arms around her waist.

Vicky turns around to Neal their faces inches apart. "Thanks" she says quickly as they sit down.

"Beautiful night" Vicky said looking out into the city lights.

"Yes it is" Neal said looking at Vicky's profile as a soft breeze came into the air.

"The first time in a while I got to just look out and take everything in" Vicky said.

"Been busy" Neal said.

"Yes" Vicky said.

"Sometimes you need to do that, take a step back. Been doing that a lot lately myself" Neal said.

"If only we can go back to high school things were simpler. That is why we have adult playgrounds" Vicky joked, Neal laughed.

"That we spill our guts too" Neal finished, as they continued to talk.

Two hours later

"I think they forgot this was a party," Sharon said watching Neal and Vicky talk.

"How long have you been in NY" Neal asked Vicky.

"I lived here as a kid, then moved to California" Vicky said quickly as Neal's phone rang.

"Yea" Neal said.

"Brake in at the MET, be here in 20" Peter said.

Vicky's phone rings, "One of my sources contacted me, Drake broke into the MET" RJ said from across the room.

"I have to go" Neal said.

"I do too," Vicky said as RJ walked downstairs.

"Wait" Neal started to say as his phone rang again, Vicky stops.

"Peter I am on my way" he said he turns {Vicky leaves}

"Dammit" Neal said as Mozzie walks over.

"So what is her info" Mozzie said.

"I don't know" Neal said.

"Wait this speed date went well and you didn't get her info" Mozzie exclaimed as him and Neal walked out of the hotel.

Met Museum

"What do we got?" Neal said with Mozzie behind him.

"I only came because you pulled him from a party we were at" Mozzie said before Peter said something.

"Don't know, nothing was stolen, it looks like a message," Peter said as Jones entered.

"A big hole in the middle of the Met and he doesn't take anything" Jones said.

"It was a message," Neal said

"What the heck is Drake up to?" Vicky said to RJ, as they were blocks away looking at the police cars surrounding the Met.

"You think he's on to us?" RJ said.

"I don't know" Vicky said honestly as a police car drove past them.

"Let's get out of here, you need to tell me about tall dark and handsome back at the hotel" RJ said as they drove.

Vicky rolled her eyes, "Neal, what a nice name" she thought.

"So we are here looking at a hole in the floor of the MET and you left beautiful dark haired female back at the party" Mozzie said.

"What" Peter said as they walked out of the MET.

"It was just a woman I was speaking to at the party," Neal said, trying to hide his grin.

"Did you get her number" Jones said.

"No" Neal said as the men turned, they laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-You Again**

New Museum of Contemporary Art in NYC-7pm

"I can't believe we are here," Elizabeth Burke said looking around the museum.

Peter, Jones, Diane and Burke follow behind. "Where is Thompson's daughter" Diane said.

"Kramer said she is here since she is one of the new curators," Peter said looking at the crowd.

Vicky's office

"No sign of your uncle yet" RJ said.

"I see, well how do I look" Vicky said putting her shoes on she was wearing a long red dress with an open back.

"Like the new curator" Rj joked as he opened the door for Vicky.

"Wish me luck" Vicky said walking out.

"Our new curator" Ms. Victoria Thompson, an announcer said as Vicky walked downstairs {applause followed}

Neal and Mozzie's mouth's dropped. "What" Jones said.

"That's the girl" Mozzie blurred out as Neal hit his shoulder.

"The one you didn't get her number" Peter said as Elizabeth watched her.

"She's beautiful" Elizabeth said.

Neal watched her greet the press, Kramer approached them. "Victoria" Kramer said as Vicky extended her arm as he tried to hug her.

"Good to see you again agent Kramer" Vicky said forcing a smile.

"She doesn't like Kramer, smart girl" Neal said watching them.

"Well I need to greet guests" Vicky said abruptly.

"Where did you meet her" Peter asked.

"At a party at the Rivington, drinks" Mozzie said {Neal shoots him a glare}

"Like Mozzie said" Neal said watching Vicky.

"You should go and talk to her" Elizabeth said as the group mingled.

"Do you think Drake will try something tonight" Peter asked.

"Room full of people it's possible" Neal said.

"Let's keep our eyes open" Peter said as Vicky approached them.

Neal turns around, "You" Vicky said her eyes widened as Kramer approaches them.

"Victoria you remember Peter Burke don't you" Kramer said.

"Yes I was about to reintroduce myself, I got it" Vicky said quickly smiling at Peter.

"I remember my father used to mentioned your name a lot" she said shaking Peter's hand.

"I hope in a good way" Peter said.

"For the most part" Vicky said looking at Neal.

"This is Neal Caffrey, he's an consultant to the FBI, my wife Elizabeth" Peter said.

"Nice to meet you" Neal said.

"Likewise" Vicky said as Kramer watched their interaction.

"The museum looks wonderful Victoria" Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, art has been a passion of mine since my dad introduced me to it" Vicky said as RJ got her attention.

"Enjoy tonight, excuse me" Vicky said as her and RJ walked around.

"Two of Drake's men to your left pretending to be photographers" RJ said.

"Saw that from the camera's" Vicky said.

"Well my camera's that I bugged around the paintings" RJ said.

"This is a great turnout" he said touching her shoulder.

"It drove Drake out" Vicky said.

"Take in the moment" RJ said as he noticed Neal looking over.

"That is the guy from the other night" he said.

"Yea a consultant for the FBI Neal Cafferty" Vicky said.

"Him, he's a renowned thief, forger, escape artist" RJ said.

"Yea him" Vicky said looking over.

"A Thief" she said.

"Well was now he's this reformed consultant, it's nice to see you around a guy but be careful." RJ said.

"As mice, we didn't know who we were when we met the other night" Vicky said.

"See you at the after party" RJ said as they walked away.

"Who is the guy with Victoria" Kramer said.

"Getting annoyed with this dude" Jones mumbled.

"What did he say" Neal whispered to Mozzie as they watched Vicky and RJ talk.

"He was showing her two guys watching two of the paintings on the left, they were talking about you. RJ saying to be careful" Mozzie said as Neal nodded walking away.

"And I agree with him with her" Mozzi said.

Vicky looks at the Frida Kahlo stature, she smiles. "Beautiful stature" Neal said as Vicky turned around.

"Yes it is, one of our new artist did it" she said.

"You have a knack for discovering new talent" Neal said, Vicky looked over at Kramer watching them.

"Why does Kramer keep looking over here" Vicky said.

"He has issues with me" Neal said.

"My father always thought he turned out to be a tool, well I found out in his journal" Vicky said, Neal chuckled.

"He was right" Neal said tugging her arm as they walked to the balcony.

"That's better" Vicky said.

"Good to formally meet you" Neal said.

"What is the FBI doing here? I'm guessing my uncle called" Vicky said.

"He did concern about Drake, and the opening" Neal said.

"Nice if he would chime me in on it" Vicky said.

"Sounds messy" Neal said.

"You think Drake is planning something" Vicky said.

"Do you" Neal retorted.

"Well yes, daughter of the man he killed now curator of a new museum with priceless art" Vicky said.

"He can't resist" Neal said.

"Not coming from experience" he said waving his hands.

"You're far from Drake" Vicky said.

"Peter is good, he'll get Drake" Neal said.

"Not before I do" Vicky thought, she gave a wry smile.

"I want a rematch on I Declare War" she said smiling.

"You do you?" Neal said, Vicky nodded.

"You look beautiful" he said.

"Thank you" Vicky said an employee motioned for her attention.

"Go ahead" Neal said watching her walk away.

"What was that?" Peter said to Neal.

"What" Neal said.

"Neal please be careful about this" Peter whispered as Kramer watched them.

Vicky looked over at Drake's men near the Frida Stature.

"He's going to take the stature" Vicky thought as the event was closing.

Soho Grand After Party 3 hours later

"Can you stop looking for Vicky! I never seen you like this, like a high school kid" Mozzie said.

"I'm surveying the area" Neal said taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Listen when this is over then pursue her but please Neal" Mozzie said.

"Who said I was pursing her, she's interesting, I'm interesting that is why we talk" Neal said.

"Oh dear" Mozzie said as Kramer approached them.

"Good evening again Agent Kramer" Neal said.

"Focusing on the case I take it" Kramer said.

"As always as are you I assume since you are on probation" Neal said.

"I'm an agent even on probation and you are a con man, always will be" Kramer started to say.

"Oh I'm sorry" Vicky said bumping into him knocking her glass of red wine all over his suit.

"Wow all ruined I guess you need to go clean up and go home" she said trying to help him.

"Yes, I guess" Kramer said annoyed shaking his head.

He looks at Vicky and Neal, "Tough break" Neal said.

"You've been drinking white the whole night, you throw a good drink" he said to Vicky.

"I do what I can" Vicky said, Neal grinned as a teenage girl approached them.

"Vicky!" the curly brown haired girl asked.

"Justine?" Vicky said as the two embraced.

"You grew up" she said.

"This is my cousin Justine, I thought you were in boarding school" Vicky said.

"Long story" Justine said.

"Wait how did you get in here" Vicky said as she spotted her uncle Jack.

"See you two reunited" Jack said approaching them.

"Yea I didn't know Justine was in the city" Vicky said coldly.

'Now you do, I thought her seeing you would be a good influence on her" Jack said starting at his daughter.

"Let's catch up Justine" Vicky said taking her cousin's arm.

Neal and Mozzie look at Jack, who raises his eyebrow at the two women.

"Well first off, how old are you" Vicky said to Justine.

"15 well turning 16 in a few month's. Going to East Side prep after an issue at boarding school" Justine said.

"What issue" Vicky said.

"I told the headmaster's daughter to fuck off, she was out for me because I was a better dancer. Days later she gets me kicked out" Justine said, Vicky started laughing.

"Wow, well I am glad you are in New York now" Vicky said.

"Me too" Justine said.

"Here is my number, you can call me anytime and if you want a place to stay when the Thompson craziness is too much just call" Vicky said rubbing her shoulder.

"Justine, we need to go" Jack said.

"Remember what I said" Vicky said giving her a hug, Justine nodded.

"Take care Victoria" Jack said, Vicky simply nodded.

She sighs looking around, "Where are Drake's men" she thought.

"Looking for someone else" Neal asked.

"Just more crazy relatives" Vicky lied, Neal looked at her.

"Not the best liar" he thought. "I was going to ask you for a dance" he said.

Vicky extended her hand, "What am I doing he's a Fed, a charming, handsome Fed" she thought.

"Leave them" Elizabeth said looking at Peter.

"Neal is two months away from being free, I hope he doesn't risk it" Peter said.

"This is different, there's a spark, reminds me of us" Elizabeth said bringing Peter to the dance floor.

"Taking it all in" Neal said as him and Vicky started to dance.

"You can say that, it's great to be back in New York" Vicky said feeling her heart beat go faster {they pull each other closer}.

"New York, I'm sure missed you" Neal said, Vicky chuckled {the music ended}

Neal looked at her, "Um your coworkers" she said as Peter and Elizabeth approached them.

"That was a nice song" Peter said looking at Neal.

"Yes it was" Vicky said feeling awkward.

"I should see how the other guests are doing" she said walking away.

"See ya" she said.

"See ya?" Peter said, Neal shrugged.

"Hey it's me leave the Lemark at 1 Police Plaza time to send Drake a message" Vicky said on her cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Date Night**

One Police Plaza

"So this was left here" Jones said as Peter and Neal looked at the painting.

"The Lemark, this is the real thing that Drake stole but it was never proven" Neal said.

"Someone stole from Drake and gave it to the authorities?" Peter said.

"Someone skilled who knows art, has money" Diana said.

"And someone who hates Drake, this is personal" Peter said looking at Neal.

"What" Neal said.

"Victoria" Peter said.

"Drake killed her father" he said.

"Yes but you see her she's an art curator" Neal said.

"But why come back now, we need to see what she has been doing the past few months" Jones said.

Neal sighed remembering leaving last night "Looks like from what she was saying to give a message" Mozzie said looking at the recording Neal did of Vicky as she was on the phone.

"There has to be more to her story" Neal said.

"Yes and we need a way in" Peter said looking at Neal.

"Wait no!" Neal said.

"Yes, we need information, if she's not involved then there isn't anything to worry about" Peter said.

Vicky's apartment

"Did you see NY 1" RJ said hilarious as Vicky looked out the window.

"NY must have missed you" she remembered Neal said, she chuckled.

"You look lovesick" RJ said.

"To the enemy" he said.

"He isn't law enforcement technically" Vicky said.

"I showed you his file in 2 months when he is free he will be" RJ said.

"You're close Thompson, but talking to him can be of use to us" he said.

"No RJ we have all the resources" Vicky said.

"Except the FEDS, use your feminine wilds" RJ said.

"Give her a call ask her out for dinner find out what she is about" Peter said.

Neal shook his head he did want to see Vicky again but not like this. "Alright I'll give her a call" Neal said, as Peter looked at him.

An hour later

"This is Victoria" Vicky answered why looking out the window in her office.

"Hey it's Neal from the other night" Neal said shaking his head.

"Neal from the other night?" Jones said.

"Hey Neal" Vicky said trying to play it cool.

Neal looked at Jones and Diane, "Yea, I um I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow night for dinner, was thinking Mercer Kitchen downtown" Neal to said.

"That sounds good, heard nice things about that place" Vicky said.

"Ok how is 5:30?" Neal said.

"That's perfect, see you then" Vicky said.

"Bye" Neal said happy but guilty at the same time.

Neal's apartment

"So you have a date with the girl you want but it's a work date" Mozzie said.

"Wire" Neal said forcing a smile.

"You know all of this points to her, I like her" Mozzie said.

"What I thought you didn't" Neal said.

"She stole from Drake you know how many of my mentors wanted to do that" Mozzie said.

"She's in a lot of danger" Neal said.

"Neal you only met her for two days" Mozzie said heading to the bathroom.

"Don't remind me" Neal thought, "Why do I have this connection with a woman I've only known for two days"

Next day

"Neal keep the conversation light, let her lead" Peter said.

"Have fun lover boy" Jones joked.

"Wait what are you picking her up in" Peter said.

"A surprise" Neal said walking out, he spots Mozzie standing next to the Vespa.

"They won't be able to hear you guys talking on the Vespa" Mozzie said.

"Thank you" Neal said as he put on his Helmut.

Vicky looked at herself in the mirror wearing a white shift dress, she stands outside the gallery looking around {she hears an engine}

Her mouth drops, "Surprise" Neal said.

"Hi" Vicky said.

"There's going to be traffic in a few we should head out now {handing her a Helmut}" Neal said.

Vicky tried to say something, she gets behind the vespa putting the Helmut on, and she wraps her arms around Neal.

(I believe by Siman Mobile Disco starts to play as Vicky looked around the city}

"Where did you get this" Vicky screamed.

"I have my ways" Neal said grinning; Vicky laughed as she went faster.

"This is great" Vicky said.

"What!" Neal yelled.

"I said this is great" Vicky screamed leaning closer to him.

Restaurant

"They are finally at the restaurant" Diana said as they finally heard Neal's wire.

"That was fun, I never been on a vespa before" Vicky said.

"Glad you liked it" Neal said.

"Looks like you needed some fun" Neal said.

"It's been a busy few weeks, getting art work for the exhibit, relocating" Vicky said.

"A little risky with the whole Drake speculation" Neal said.

"I can't let him take over my life anymore" Vicky said seriously, Neal looked into her eyes.

"Oh Jesus" Neal said deliberately spilling water on himself.

"We're losing his signal did someone pour water on him" Diana said listening as the signal started to fade.

"Dammit Neal" Peter thought.

"Let me get myself together" Neal said, as Vicky nodded.

She watched Neal walk away, she shakes her head removing an earpiece from her right ear she stomps it silently on the floor.

Neal shook his head taking off the wire he throws it in the garbage.

He walks back smiling, "Ready to order" he asked Vicky.

"They changed their menu" Neal said slightly frowning.

"They did" Vicky asked.

"There are just a lot of options" Neal said.

"I have an idea" Vicky said opening the menu she closes her eyes and points to the direction of the menu.

Neal chuckled. "Oyster's" she said looking at what she pointed at.

"Oyster's sorority girl? With what the champagne" Neal said.

Vicky raised her eyebrow, as the waitress came over. "What do you recommend?" she said.

"A beer" Neal said, Vicky chucked shaking her head.

"We are going to have a raw oyster plate and two bottles of Pilsner Urquell" Neal said not seeing Jones enter the establishment.

"They are still here, getting a seat in the back" Jones said as Peter listened.

"They look like they are on a date" he said, Peter cursed to himself.

"What's Pilsner Urquell, not a bud light" Vicky joked.

"It's a German beer, it's a good pairing with oyster's not overpowering." Neal said.

"Never had it, I went to Germany for study abroad never heard of it" Vicky said.

"Which part" Neal asked.

"Munich" Vicky said.

"Well you were with your sorority sister's that drank bud light" Neal joked.

"How many times are you going to bring that up" Vicky said smiling.

"Just once" Neal said as the waitress came back with the beers and oyster plate.

"Real smooth Cafferty" Jones said.

"What?" Peter said.

"He ordered an Oyster plate and beer." Jones said.

"Well that plate has a bug in it let's hear what they are talking about" Peter said.

"What school did you go to" Neal asked.

"Princeton, my grandfather went there. Spent most of it in Europe: Germany, London, France, studying art" Vicky said.

"I see" Neal said.

"You like art too I see" Vicky said.

"Yes, I mean you know my history" Neal said.

"Only your file" Vicky said.

"What else" she said looking into his eyes.

Neal was taken a back with her gesture, "I draw, paint" Neal said.

"I draw?" Peter said he never heard Neal so not his smooth self. This woman was getting to him.

Vicky smiled "Really?" she said, Neal nodded as he watched her pick up an Oyster {she sucks the meat off}

Neal felt his heart beating looking at her full lips, "Try it" she said.

Neal picks up an Oysters looking at Vicky he sucks on it.

"Snap out of it Vicky" she said looking at his piercing blue eyes.

"Can't forget the beer" Neal said handing Vicky her beer.

"Cheers" Vicky said as they toasted.

"I like it" she said, Neal smiled.

Half hour later

"Do you guys want desert" The waitress asked as Vicky looked out the window looked at the aread.

"Something wrong" Neal asked.

"No actually, we don't want desert" Vicky said.

"We don't" Neal said.

"There's a place that's better" Vicky said looking into Neal's eyes.

"Ok lead the way" Neal said as he finished playing.

"Thank you" Vicky said as Neal extended his hand, she hesitated first then grabbed it as they walked.

"Jones follow them" Peter said.

"So what is this place" Neal said.

"I remember my dad took me here a lot, the cupcakes are so good" Vicky said, she spots it.

"It's still here" she said as Neal read the sign "Georgetown cupcakes".

Neal watched as Vicky looked around, "looks the same" she said.

"What would you like" Neal asked softly as they walked to the counter.

"I'll have a vanilla cupcake" Vicky said.

"What the lady wants, I'll have a chocolate cupcake" Neal said as the server handed the cupcakes to them, they walk outside to the bench.

Neal watched as Vicky looked happily at the cupcake, "Brings back memories" he said.

"Yes it does" Vicky said surprised she was thinking about her father but didn't feel bitter it was the first time in a long time she remembered thinking of her father and it didn't make her sad after.

"Good I hope" Neal said, Vicky nodded.

"Dad would whenever he wasn't working on a case would either bring them home or we would go after school and get an assortment. His favorite was red velvet" Vicky said laughing.

Neal smiled he liked hearing her laugh, "Another beautiful night in the city" she said looking up at the stars.

"Indeed it is" Neal said taking a deep breath.

"I remember my mom taking me to Mr. Lee's candy shop to get a pound of licorice, I remember we worked a case back home and I remembered the area and felt compelled to go in there." Neal said surprised he was telling a woman he met for 2 days about his real self.

"Where's home?" Vicky asked.

" " Neal said, Vicky nodded.

"It's nice to remember the good memories" Neal said.

"How's your cupcake" Vicky said changing the subject.

"Good" Neal said taking a bite out of if, Vicky noticed frosting on the left side of his mouth.

"You have" Vicky said pointing as Neal whip the right side of his face.

"Here" Vicky said taking a napkin she wipes the frosting off touching Neal's lips.

"Jones what's going on" Peter said.

"They are just talking" Jones said not knowing what to make of it.

30 minutes later

Neal parks the vespa in front of Vicky's building in Chelsea. "What a night" she said as they walked.

"A good one" Neal said touching the small of her back, Vicky nods as they walked to the door.

"I'll see you" Vicky said giving Neal a side hug and a kiss on the cheek they look into each other eyes.

"Looks like they are about to kiss" Jones said.

Neal leans in {his phone rings} "Duty calls" Vicky said, Neal nodded annoyed looking at the caller id "Peter".

"Good night Neal" Vicky said.

"Good night" Neal said answering the phone.

"Yea" Neal said.

"My office in 20 minutes with the vespa" Peter said.

Peter's office

"Where's everyone else" Neal said.

"Home" Peter said.

"What the hell was that" he said.

"I, I don't know" Neal said.

"Thankfully' there was a bug on your oyster plate" Peter said as Neal's eyes widened.

"I am having the team research Vicky's time when she was studying abroad" he said.

"Ok" Neal said.

"Neal don't let this be a Kate situation you have two more months you will be free and an employee of the FBI, remember that" Peter said.

"It's not like Kate" Neal said.

"It's close to Kate, but I see she isn't Kate" Peter said.

"No she isn't" Neal thought to himself. "I never told Kate about " he thought.

Vicky's apartment

"You broke that transmitter in your ear, you didn't hear anything that I said" RJ said angrily.

"I know, I don't know why I did it" Vicky said.

"You are close to getting Drake 1 more job you get him then move far away from here" RJ said.

Vicky nodded, "I know but I don't know anymore" she said.

"I know!" RJ said.

"Vicky I want you to be happy but this is getting too dangerous now the fed is involved, we have to be careful" he said he gives Vicky a hug.

"Talk tomorrow" he said, she nods.

Vicky sighs walking to the couch, she lays down looking out the window. "What's going on with me" she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Living Dangerously **

"Thompson wake up" RJ said banging on her door.

"Coming" Vicky said running to the door {she opens the door to see RJ with a bruise on the right side of his face}.

"What happened" Vicky asked.

"You tell me Kramer cornered me with one of the Drake's men at the opening" RJ said pulling out his phone.

"Listen" he said as the pressed play.

"I don't know what you and Ms. Thompson are pulling but know people are on to the both of you, give her that message" Kramer's voice said.

"Pretty ballsy doing this Fed" RJ said.

"IF you tell you have to out yourself" Kramer said as RJ was losing his breath.

"Let him go" he said.

"Kramer is working with Drake" Vicky said, RJ nodded.

"Unbelievable" Vicky said.

"It makes sense" RJ said as Vicky looked up.

"How he was watching us at the opening, the wanting to put FBI guards with you at all times, he wanted to keep tabs on you" RJ said.

"Son of a bitch" Vicky said.

"Vic you may not want to hear this but if he's an associate of Drake" RJ said.

"Then he could have been involved in Dad's explosion" Vicky said.

"Look at your face" she said again shaking her head.

"Been hit harder, I'm not baking down from this especially now. Drake deserves what we have in store for him, not we just had to get the corrupt FBI agent on top of that" RJ said.

"What's the next move" Vicky said, RJ raised his eyebrow.

"We follow Kramer" they both said at the same time.

New Museum of Contemporary Art in NYC-

"She hasn't showed up" Neal said as him and Peter was sitting in the car across the street.

"She's not at her apartment either but we saw her friend RJ go in and out, he had a bruise on his face" Jones said on speaker.

"Follow RJ" Neal said, Peter looked over at him.

"What are you up to?" Neal thought looking out the window, he remember their date a few days before, her laugh, her wit, her innocence.

"Can you come back to reality now" Peter said.

"I'm here" Neal said.

"She would probably get sympathy and probation being the daughter of an FBI agent, a hero one at that" Peter said.

Neal looked over surprised, "Neal, when we catch Drake they will both be arrested you can't play vigilante now matter how much everyone wants the SOB dead" Peter said strongly.

"I can understand why" Neal said realizing both Kate and Vicky's dad were both killed by explosions.

"Looks like RJ is heading downtown" Jones said.

"What is Kramer doing" Neal said spotting Kramer going in the back entrance of the gallery.

"Good question" Peter said.

"I got you" Vicky said watching Kramer.

10 minutes later

"Follow the white car" Vicky said to the driver as Kramer drove off.

"Is Victoria Thompson there" Neal asked.

"No she isn't she is dealing with a personal matter" the receptionist said.

"Thank you" Neal said.

"She isn't there like the receptionist said again so why did Kramer take so long coming out" Neal said.

"Find out go into her office" Peter said.

"I'll go back to the station" he said.

Neal enters the back way where Kramer entered walking to Vicky's office, he looks around picking the lock.

Neal looks around and sees a picture of Vicky age 14 and her father on her desk, he sees a file labeled. Picasso Three Musicians. He opens the file seeing clippings of Drake suspecting of stealing it, he then sees a floor plan to Drake's Battery Park apartment.

"No, Vicky" Neal said as he starts to take pictures on his Blackberry. He then sees the computer screen and the different tabs. He's surprised to see a browser tab with his name on it {he selects it} seeing that Vicky has been looking into his file.

Neal takes a deep breath hearing his cell phone "What did you find?" Peter said.

Neal hears someone coming, "Someone is coming" he said hiding into the closet.

"Wait I forgot she isn't here, lock the door" Neal heard a woman say, he drew a sigh of relief sneaking off.

FBI Headquarters

"Vicky found out that Drake has Picasso's Three Musician's painting, she also has floor plans to his Battery Park apartment." Neal said.

"Vicky is planning on stealing the painting and giving it back to Picasso's descendants" Diane said not understanding, Neal nodded.

"Do we know when" Peter said.

"I didn't see a time, I have a feeling it's soon but" Neal said.

"But what" Peter said.

"She's smart she wouldn't have files out like that unless she knew" Neal started to say.

"That she was being followed what by us" Jones said.

"No Drake, she taunting him" Peter said.

"She's trying to get him to come out" Neal said.

"Does she have a death wish" Diane said.

"No" Neal said as they group looked at him surprised.

"She's scared" he thought.

"Any word on Kramer" Neal said changing the subject.

"Haven't seen him, this isn't right, all of it him working with Drake" Peter said shaking his head.

"It's been a long day why don't we all break" he said tiredly the group nodded.

"I'm grabbing coffee, any takers" Neal said Diana shook her head, as Neal walked to the elevator.

"Here's another $100 just to wait" Vicky said looking outside FBI headquarters she spots Neal outside and Kramer coming behind him.

"Kramer" She said getting out of the car.

"Neal any updates" Kramer said, Neal blankly stared at him.

"No" Neal said.

"None at all, Peter and you were outside Vicky's art gallery" Kramer said.

"That is not an update and as we saw you were there too" Neal said.

"Oh you saw that did you boy" Kramer said as Vicky watched from a distance she is standing near a hot dog truck.

"Yea I did old man" Neal said.

"Listen to me kid, you may think you are an employee here yet but a lot can change in 2 months especially when the bureau finds out you are screwing a thief" Kramer said clutching his teeth.

"What about when the bureau finds out you are helping on that killed FBI agents" Neal said getting close to him as Vicky walked in holding a can of soda.

"If you throw that at me, I'll have you arrested for assault" Kramer said.

"Oh really because what I see here is you threatening someone, and you did that at my party, me, RJ and the rest of my staff will agree to that" Vicky said, Neal's eyes widened.

"You are in a lot of trouble young lady I would watch it when I still can" Kramer said smiling entering the building, Vicky shook her head walking away.

Neal grabs her arm, "What are you doing" Vicky said.

"You do have a death wish do you" Neal said angrily.

"He threatened you" Vicky said.

"I can handle Kramer, you don't need to be involved believe me" Neal said as Vicky leaned back.

"What can I say, I guess that is just me" Vicky said, Neal looked at her.

"I like to live dangerously" she said as Neal pulled her in for a kiss, he dug his hands into her silky hair as she dug her hands into his. They pulled apart catching their breath, their faces feet apart. Vicky gives him a slow kiss, Neal strokes her hair.

"Victoria" Neal said still catching his breath as Vicky nodded he pushes them apart.

"You're in trouble" he said.

"Everything is fine" Vicky said.

"I saw the file the one you put on your desk for Drake's men to see. Kramer is one of Drake's employees" Neal said looking back at the building.

"I know I was following him" Vicky said as Neal looked at her surprised.

"Let us help you" Neal said.

"Kramer is a FED, Neal" Vicky said.

"He won't be that much longer" Neal said.

"He had something to do with my father being killed with those other agents" Vicky said as RJ approached them.

"We have to go" RJ said angrily at Vicky, she looked over at Neal.

"I'm not arresting you" Neal said frustrated.

"You can't" Vicky said as RJ tugged her arm, Neal watched them walk away.

"Get your fucking priorities straight" RJ said to Vicky in the car.

"Kramer is on to us" Vicky said.

Neal walks back to the office "Where's your coffee" Diane said.

Neal looked around, "Where's Kramer" he said.

"Peter's office" Jones said as they heard yelling.

"Get out!" Peter said as Kramer walked out.

"Out of my way!" Kramer said pushing Neal.

"Victor taught you, he taught me, remember that" Peter said angrily watching Kramer walk out.

"That bastard killed Agent Thompson with Drake now we have to prove it" he said to Neal as the team walked back to the conference room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Casualties**

"What is this stunt she's pulling now" Peter said putting the NY post on his desk.

"New Museum of Contemporary Art in NYC to host Picasso Tribute 1 night only" Neal read.

Neal sighed, "What is she up to" he thought.

"It brings both Drake and Kramer out" Peter said.

"Or it's an alibi" Neal said.

"Get your tux out again" Peter said, Neal said remembering the kiss Vicky gave him last week. "Her lips were so soft" he thought.

New Museum of Contemporary Art

"Justine what are you doing here" Vicky said surprised.

"You said I can talk to you about anything right" Justine said.

"Of course" Vicky said as they sat on the couch.

"Dad is so cold he doesn't understand, I want to dance professionally. I told him I wanted to study dance in college he flipped out" Justine said.

"Ah, I see, I think you dad is old fashioned when it comes to that. My dad told me that granddad pressured your dad to work the family business. My father was more of the rebel" Vicky said.

"What do I do" Justine said.

"You follow your heart" Vicky said rubbing her arm.

"You can't make everyone happy" she said.

Justine smiled, "I am glad you are in New York" she said.

Vicky took a deep breath, "Not for too long" she thought.

"Can I come to the gathering tonight" Justine asked.

"No!" Vicky exclaimed, as Justine looked at her surprised.

"I'm sorry it's just a little boring, just old guy investors not like the other opening" she said calming herself down.

"Darn, I wanted to see you with that cute guy you were dancing with" Justine said walking to the door.

"Well good luck with the investors" she said giving Vicky a hug.

"Thanks" Vicky said she felt a lump of guilt in her stomach {Justine leaves}

"Keep tabs on the cousin Cortez" Kramer said watching from his car he sees a bald headed man follow the teenage girl.

Vicky looks out the window, closing her eyes. "Just get through tonight" she thought, she then remembers Neal pulling her in for a kiss, she never experienced a kiss like that before.

"Snap out of it" Vicky says out loud as an employee entered her office.

Drake's office

"Everything is set for tonight" Kramer said as a 60 year old man turned around grinning.

"Good we will show the both of them some respect" Drake said.

"Then Caffrey" Kramer said.

"Yes, Keller is a friend of mine it would be a great gift for him from prison" Drake said.

New Museum of Contemporary Art in NYC 8pm

"I want to thank Marina Picasso for letting us show a few of her great-grandfather's works tonight" Vicky said as the crowd applauded.

"Having a good time" she asked Mariana.

"Its not the typical museum I like that" Mariana.

"Any word on the missing painting of my grandfather's" she asked.

"I hope I can get soon" Vicky whispered, she let out a groan seeing Jones and Diane she raises her eyebrow.

"Victoria spotted us" Diane said.

"Good" Peter said as him and Neal were in the surveillance car.

"You're up" he said to Neal adjusting his tux.

Neal walks out of the truck, he spots Mozzie. "Word on the street is that something is going down tonight, RJ is paying people $30k" Mozzie said.

"Where is RJ as a matter of fact" Neal said.

"No one would disclose the location, well yet. I'll keep asking" Mozzie said as they entered the museum.

"I don't see her" Neal said looking around, as Cortez bumps into him.

"That man that just bumped into Neal is an employee of Drake's" Jones said following him.

"There's here" Neal said his heart was beating fast trying to look for Vicky.

Vicky rushes out, her face was white leaving the same door as Cortez walked out.

"What happened" Neal said.

"He showed pictures of my cousin they were following my cousin" Vicky said.

"Listen we are going to walk out of here slowly" Neal said grabbing her hand as Mozzie got in back of them.

Vicky shook her head, "They have my cousin" she said.

"Where" Neal said.

"I don't know he wanted me to tell them" Vicky stopped.

"Tell what Victoria" Neal said.

"RJ found out Drake moved the painting to a warehouse on the lower east side, we took it this morning" Vicky said.

"My sources were wrong" Mozzie said.

"He did that on purpose, they want to know where we stashed the painting" Vicky said as Peter approached them.

"What did you tell them" Neal said.

"I gave them the address and called RJ" Vicky said as Diane approached them.

"Your cousin is ok, they used the pictures to scare you" Diane said.

"Rj!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Let us help" Neal said stopping her looking into her eyes.

"It's on 1st street avenue A" Vicky said defeated.

"Call for back up" Peter said as the team split up.

"I'm coming too" Vicky said as the team objected.

"I'll go without you" she said.

"Put her in the back of the surveillance truck with the both of you, you three are just observers." Peter said.

In truck

Vicky's phone rings "Justine" she said happily she wiped a tear.

"No I'm ok it's just good to hear your voice" Vicky said.

"Yes everything went well, how about the talk with your dad" she asked as Neal watched.

"Good, listen I'll talk to you soon, I love you" Vicky said.

"Bye" she said as the truck stopped.

"Looks like we're here" Mozzie said.

The trio follows Peter and Diane around the warehouse, as they heard the police sirens.

"RJ, Kramer you both are surrounded" Peter said as they walked.

A mouse ran pass Mozzie's leg that made him yelp

"Tell us where that painting is" Kramer said as the group found Kramer and RJ pointing guns at each other.

"Both of you drop it" Peter said pulling out his gun along with Jones and Diane.

"He's a corrupt FED, he sabotaged the radio transmitter Vic that is why your dad couldn't call for help" RJ said.

"They are going to believe you, the gay lover of a criminal" Kramer said as Vicky glared at him.

"RJ listen to me they know he's corrupt put the gun down" Vicky said.

"It's ok" she said.

RJ shakes his head looking at his best friend he drops the gun. "ohh" RJ screams as a gunshot feet away hits him on the chest.

"A sniper" Jones said as the group fires back.

Vicky horrified runs towards RJ as Neal shields her from the gunfire, RJ half conscious sees Kramer aiming at both of them he fires two shots.

Peter turns to see Kramer fall, as back up arrives.

"RJ" Vicky said running to her friend she starts to sob looking at her friend.

"Call an ambulance" Neal yelled.

St. Luke's hospital

"Agent Kramer is dead" Peter said, as the group's eyes widened, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Peter" Neal said.

"I don't know what to feel right now" Peter said.

"How's RJ" he asked.

"Critical, Victoria is sitting with him now" Diane said.

Peter walks to RJ's room and sees Vicky at his bedside, "Drake did this" she said angrily.

"You should get something to drink" Peter said quietly.

"I'll sit with him" he said Vicky hesitated then left.

Peter looked at the young man he was surprised to see him regaining consciousness.

"Take it easy" Peter said.

"Drake shot me" RJ said.

"I know son we are going to get him" Peter said.

"You have to, Caffrey has to protect Victoria. She didn't steal those paintings I did as I shot Kramer. I don't want the thefts on her record she deserves a life" RJ said getting weaker.

Peter was surprised at what he was saying, "You are confessing to this" he said.

"I have nothing left to loose" RJ said machines start to go off as Vicky comes back.

"I need both of you to step out" the nurse said as the doctors tried to revive him.

Vicky mortified watched, Peter shook his head. "Time of death 1:04 am" the doctor said as they turned the machines off.

"No!" Vicky said as the doctor looked at him.

"No, no, no" she screamed as Neal walked in she sits down and starts to sob.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Q & A**

Set 2 days after RJ dies

Jack Thompson's condo

"What do you want" Jack said walking down the stairs to see Neal and Peter.

"It's been 2 days Mr. Thompson we have to question Victoria" Peter said.

"My father always thought it was a mistake for Victor to work for the FEDS. I trusted Kramer for nearly 20 years" Jack said angrily as Justine entered the room.

Neal recognized her, "Hi" Justine said.

"How is she" Neal started to say.

"That's not your concern, she isn't answering any questions" Jack said.

"Don't force me to get a warrant Jack the press would eat it alive wondering why we are issuing a warrant for the Thompson condo" Peter said.

Jack shook his head motioning the men to follow him, Justine took a deep breath.

"Victoria it's Jack, Agent Burke and Caffery are here" Jack said {silence}.

"She hasn't been talking to anyone" he said knocking on the door.

"Victoria" he said trying to open the door.

Neal looked at the lock seeing a bobby pin on the hallway table, he takes it picking the lock {he opens it}.

"Vicky" Neal said as they saw an empty room.

"She's gone, she was just here this morning" Jack said frantic as the window was open.

"She used the balcony to escape" Neal said seeing the bed sheets gone.

"Who's underneath her" Peter said.

"It's Justine's room" Jack started to say.

"Where did she go" he asked the maid.

"To the coffeeshop" The maid said.

"Well I'm going over there" Jack started to say.

"Mr. Thompson we all due respect that's not the best idea" Neal said looking at the maid "which way is the coffee shop she goes to" he asked.

"55th and park" The maid said Neal looked over at Peter who gave a silent nod.

Justine looked around entering the coffee shop. She takes a seat, "A latte please" she said.

"Make it two" Neal said taking a seat across from her.

"Thank you" Justine said taking the drink from the barista.

"I'm not telling dad where Vicky is" she said.

"He wants to help her, as do I" Neal said.

"She said not to talk to you" Justine said.

"She did" Neal said surprised.

"She said no one can help her she has to deal with this herself. That is why she left she thought whoever killed her friend would go after Dad and I too" Justine said.

"Justine I'm not going to lie that is partly true but there are people who can and want to help her." Neal said.

"She didn't tell me she just said she is ending everything with Drake, she got something out of Dad's safe it was a wooden box, then she packed a bag then left" Justine said.

"Ok" Neal said nodded he finished his drink.

"You like her don't you" Justine said.

"She likes you" she said, Neal took a deep breath.

"Let's walk back" he said.

10 minutes later

"Justine said there was a wooden box Vicky took out of your safe" Neal said to Jack.

Jack's eyes widened, "That box had Victor's gun in it well the gun he joined the bureau with" he said.

"She's looking to kill Drake" Peter said.

Drake's penthouse 4pm

"You sure you are being careful" Drake said angrily.

"No one was following me" Cortez said.

"Well explain how a woman took over 50 million dollars worth of my paintings returning them and she isn't a world class criminal" Drake said smacking Cortez.

"Get out of my sight until I call you" Drake said as Cortez leaves the penthouse.

Vicky watches Cortez from across the street.

"Vicky is trailing Cortez near Drake's penthouse, all black outfit she has her hood up" Mozzie said to Neal on the phone.

Vicky follows Cortez, "Enter crowd now" Peter said as a family blocked Vicky.

"Excuse me" Vicky said angrily {she looks around}.

"Shit" she looks over and sees Jones across the street {she runs}

"She spotted us" Diane said as they ran after Vicky.

Vicky runs into a poetry reading running on stage as Jones stopped. She grins walking out the back door.

"I lost them" she thought feeling someone grab her.

"Don't Vicky" Neal said as Vicky struggled to break free, Peter runs he cuffs her.

FBI Headquarters

"Being quiet is not going to help" Peter said as Neal watched them from the interrogation room.

Vicky shrugged giving Peter a blank stare, "We know you were following Cortez to see the easiest access to Drake's Pent house" he said.

"You said that not me" Vicky said.

"You're father wouldn't want you to be doing this Victoria" Peter said.

"What do you know about my father" Vicky said angrily.

"I know he was a good man, respected the law was very proud of his daughter" Peter said.

"Yea and a good man who was murdered by his own people he taught you too didn't he, why should I trust the man who agent Kramer taught" Victoria said.

Peter sighed walking out, "Thoughts?" he said.

"Me, I don't know" Neal said watching Vicky she looked exhausted, pain filled her eyes. It was hard to watch for Neal.

"Do something she responds to you" Peter said.

Neal enters, Vicky sighs. "This is a joke you are not a FED yet" Vicky said.

"Just passing through" Neal said having a seat he kicks his feet up, Vicky forced herself not to laugh.

"Well pass on through this room" Vicky said turning her back.

"I think not" Neal said.

"Justine was worried about you" he said.

"I told her not to be" Vicky said.

"She and your uncle are worried about you" Neal said.

"Jack is worried about his image Neal" Vicky said looking out the window.

"I didn't see that today" Neal said.

"It takes people trying to kill me" Vicky said sarcastically.

"He made be a jackass but he cares" Neal said.

"I was worried" Neal said.

Peter shook his head listening, Neal forgot Peter was listening.

"I can take care of myself" Vicky said.

"I see you can but, revenge on Drake is not taking care of yourself. I understand that you are scared" Neal said.

"I'm not scared, I want him to pay for what he did to dad and RJ" Vicky said angrily.

"He will pay in prison long hard labor" Neal said.

"Bullshit" Vicky retorted.

"You leave here and guess what we will follow you, I'll follow you. Work with us, think about your father would he want you to be doing this?" he said firmly.

"I know he wouldn't Neal, you don't understand the feeling of losing someone you love" Vicky said angrily standing up.

"Yes I do" Neal said standing up across from her, equally as angry,

"So then you should understand" Vicky said.

"It's not black and white" Neal said.

"Well this situation is" Vicky said, she looked at Neal.

"Who?" she asked.

Neal shook his head, "Tit for tact Neal" Vicky said.

"My girlfriend Kate she was killed in a plane explosion" Neal said he starts to speak.

"But" Vicky said.

"When I was released to the FBI she was using me the last few months before she was killed. I loved her anyway" Neal said.

"I'm sorry" Vicky said.

"You had unconditional love, I didn't, be grateful for that" Neal said.

"Hypothetically, if I agree to help it will be on my terms? Right?" Vicky said.

"Yea" Neal said, Vicky raised her eyebrow.

"To a certain extent you will need to be in protective custody" he said.

"Fine at my apartment" Vicky said.

"Ok" Neal said.

"What!" Peter said looking through the glass.

"Well, what do you guys want to know" Vicky said kicking her feet up she looks at the mirror knowing Peter was watching, Neal waves.

"Good grief with these two" Peter said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-A Dance

Next Morning

Neal groans hearing the buzzer, "Coming" He yelled walking to the door.

"Can you call next time, I just worked an all nighter" Neal said letting Mozzie in.

"Sue me" Mozzie said holding a coffee tray.

"Thanks" Neal said taking a seat.

"What were you painting" Mozzie said seeing his tools out.

"Nothing" Neal started to say getting up.

"I want to see" Mozzie said walking up to the easel.

"This is a cupcake shop" he said.

"I know" Neal said.

"Meaning?" Mozzie said, Neal shrugged.

"Something with Vicky" he said.

"Why did you come this early Moz" Neal said.

"My sources have confirmed all of Vicky's stories about Drake are true he does have a pattern" Mozzie said.

"She should be a FED" he said.

"I knew she was telling the truth, Peter just wanted to be sure" Neal said.

"I don't blame him, cause you like her" Mozzie said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that" Neal said.

"Deny all you want my advice be careful that's all" Mozzie said to his friend.

5pm FBI headquarters

"When I was following Cortez I noticed it looked like he got smacked a little bit, Drake is known for abusing his staff" Vicky said to the team.

"RJ was actually trying to find a former associate Danny Ronson, he's a soldier for hire. Drake burned him" she said as Jones pulled up the file.

"Heard of him, he's no joke" Jones said, Vicky nodded.

"He was Drake's right hand, the only reason he is alive is because Drake is afraid he will spill the beans to his entire operation" Vicky said.

"How do we find him" Diane said.

"He can be found, but what will make him talk" Peter said.

Vicky looked down at Drake's file, "I can convince him" she said.

The group shot her a look, "He'll be more inclined to talk to someone who hates Drake as much as him than one of the FEDS" Vicky said.

"We'll think about it" Peter said.

"Until Drake kills a member of someone else's family" Vicky said as Neal looked at her.

"I can get him to talk" Vicky said looking at the time.

"Let's get Ronson first, looks like he's in Staten Island" Peter said as Vicky nodded.

Agent Fowler, please escort Ms. Thompson back to her apartment, "We are finished with her today" Peter said, Vicky gets up {she and Neal exchange glances}

Peter looks at Neal, "Back to the meeting" he said.

7pm Peter's house

"Cheers to a long day, productive but long" Peter said.

"How's Vicky" Elizabeth asked.

"Angry one hour, ok the next, but very helpful and bright, she would have been a great agent" Peter said.

"Neal?" She asked.

"Both of them look at each other all googly eyed like that couple from the Notebook, but they barley talk" Peter said.

"I think it's cute" Elizabeth said as Peter's eye's widened.

"Cute? Try supervising that! I feel like a high school teacher supervising detention" Peter said as Elizabeth laughed.

"She isn't Kate who is using Neal, Or Alex and Sara who run back and forth, what's the problem with this" Elizabeth said.

"Neal has two more months he gets close to her he can blow it" Peter said.

"He already is" Elizabeth said.

Vicky's apartment 7pm

"My big mouth with protective custody" She thought looking out the window {doorbells rings}

Vicky opens the door to see Neal holding a file, "I have a file to review with Ms. Thompson" he said to the police officer who nodded {Neal enters}

"What's the file about" Vicky said as Neal opened the file it was blank pages {she laughed}

"I just came to see how you were doing had to think of a way to come in" Neal said.

"Thanks I appreciate it" Vicky said looking at him as they sat across from each other on the couch.

"Productive day" Neal said.

"Yea it was" Vicky said staring at him.

"Bored at home" Neal asked.

Vicky nodded, "I miss the museum" she said.

"Hopefully you can get back to that soon" Neal said as his stomach growled.

Vicky laughed, "I take it you are hungry" she said.

"You must be too having 3 coffees today" Neal said.

"Well um I can cook, I make pasta" Vicky said.

"Ok" Neal started to say.

"You have to help" Vicky said.

"I cook too" Neal said.

"Oh really" Vicky said smiling as they walked to the kitchen.

"Your apartment is really cozy" Neal said.

"Yea I know NY museum curator in a cramped east village apartment brownstone walk up" Vicky said laughing.

"Dad and I when we were in NYC he didn't want to live with Jack, cause Jack is Jack, so he got a brownstone in Willamsburg, Brooklyn" she added going to the fringe.

"I see" Neal said seeing a picture of Vicky and her father at the Lluve.

"No pictures of her mother" he thought.

"Dad was over big houses after mom left" Vicky said as Neal helped her.

"You can grade the cheese and cut the garlic, I'll get started with the tomatoes" she said.

"Our house was small too" Neal started to say as his phone rang "Mozzie" he looks at it turning the phone off.

"Did you want to answer that" Vicky asked.

"No" Neal said.

"Our house was small too, backyard the winters that is when I started teaching myself how to paint and draw" he said.

"Mom worked two jobs so I spent a lot of time by myself" Neal said, Vicky nodded.

"He's not mentioning his dad" she thought.

"Must have been tough" Vicky said.

"Mom did what she had to do, she was dealing with a lot, that I didn't even realize" Neal said chopping up the garlic.

"We never do as kids" Vicky said as they stared at each other.

"Mom is ok, I guess it's been a while since we talked" Neal said.

"Haven't seen mine since I was 21" Vicky said

She walks to the fringe, Neal laughed loudly seeing the case of beer.

"Blue Moons" Neal said as Vicky handed him one.

"I'm a sorority chick remember" Vicky said putting the water on for the linguine.

"And I'm also the cook, thank you for helping, now have a seat, you're my guest" she said Neal waved his hands.

"Alright" Neal said smiling, he didn't remember smiling this much in years.

30 minutes later

"Voila" Vicky said bringing two plates out.

"Smells great" Neal said looking at the pasta and shrimp dish.

"Dig in" Vicky said as they sat across each other on the couch, she watched as Neal ate.

"How is it" she said as Neal made a face.

"Oh no, I thought I put too much basil" Vicky started to say, Neal laughed.

"I'm kidding it's delicious" Neal said.

"Not funny" Vicky said hitting his shoulder she laughs {thunder strikes}

"Whoa" She said looking at the window.

"Looks like it messed up the reception on the radio" Neal said fixing it.

"Classic Rock station, nice" Vicky said.

"Mom and dad were into it" Neal said.

"They have good taste in music" Vicky said finishing eating, she takes Neal's plate walking to the kitchen.

Neal looks at his phone text message from Mozzi. "I know where you are make sure Peter doesn't know" he reads, Neal sighs putting his phone back in his pocket.

"It's really coming down" Vicky said as Neal looked at her she was beautiful even wearing a tshirt and jeans.

"Well April showers" Neal said.

"In June? Global warming" Vicky said.

"Touche" Neal said {silence}.

"Thanks for checking up" Vicky said.

"You're welcome, I know you can take care of yourself. I just wanted to see if you were ok" Neal said {Radio starts to play "The Air That I Breathe by The Hollies}

"Classic" Vicky said recognizing the song swaying to the music, Neal stands up extending his hand.

Vicky smiled taking his hand, Neal wrapped his arms around her waist and Vicky slung her arms over his shoulders. They waddled slowly together while slowly rotating, looking into each other's eyes.

"My heart is beating fast again" Vicky thought.

Neal closed his eyes as their faces leaned against one another, he wanted to drown in her the sensation was making him lightheaded.

Vicky let out a deep breath, she kisses the left side of his cheek softly they look into each other's eyes once more. "Hmm" Vicky moaned as they gave each other a deep hungry kiss.

Neal kisses her neck, Vicky moans again kissing him. She looks back at the front door realizing the cop outside. "Wait" Vicky said as Neal stole another kiss.

"There is a cop outside my door and we are working to bring Drake down. We can't do this now" Vicky said.

Neal looked at his phone buzzing "Peter" the caller ID read.

"Back to reality" Neal said outloud he looked at Vicky's flushed face, they kiss again hungrily.

"Goodnight" Neal said.

"Goodnight" Vicky said {Neal leaves}

Vicky closes the door, she touches her lips. "No" she says walking into the kitchen.

Ellen's apartment

"Thanks for letting me see you, I know it's late" Neal said.

"What is going on you sounded so confused" Ellen said.

"I am confused" Neal said shaking his head.

"This case and this woman involved in it" Neal said.

"I know I should stay away because of the conflict of interest but" he started to say.

"Neal slow down" Ellen said as Neal started to explain

20 minutes later

"You don't talk to anyone about your family Neal and she got you to do that" Ellen said surprised.

"I know it was easy to speak to her, I had the time of my life just spending time at her apartment" Neal said.

"I bet you did" Ellen joked, Neal laughed.

"When I'm around her I feel different, she's different" Neal said.

"But Mozze and Peter are right, I have to keep it professional" he said.

"Neal we all do respect you are far beyond that" Ellen said.

"She sounds afraid and that is why she pushed you away" she said.

"She is so angry about Drake what she did to her best friend her father" Neal said.

"Who can blame her, Neal you need to follow your heart and forget about the past too as Vicky needs to do" Ellen said, as Neal nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Anniversary

Set two days after Chapter 7

Vicky grabbed the NY Times from the floor at her apartment she looked at the date, "June 17th" she read.

She shakes her head looked at the picture of her and her father {angrily throwing the newspaper on the floor}

FBI Headquarters

"What is Hughes doing in Peter's office" Diana said as Neal and Jones watched.

"Do you know what today is" Agent Hughes said.

"I know" Peter said.

"Is she still coming in?" Hughes as Vicky entered, Neal looked at her face she was cold{Peter and Hughes quickly leave his office approaching her}

"When is Ronson coming in" Vicky said setting her bag down.

"Victoria this is" Peter said.

"I remember you Agent Hughes, checking up on me" Vicky said.

"_**Not at all Victoria it's been a long time hasn't it" Hughes said as Vicky remembered.**_

"_**That was a wonder service" a woman said as a 15-year-old Vicky sat outside she felt a hand on her shoulder.**_

"_**It's hot out here, drink this" A much younger agent Hughes said taking a seat next to her.**_

"_**Thank you" 15-year-old Vicky said.**_

"_**Victor was very proud of you, he had a picture of you in his office, well and on the plane as well" Agent Hughes said, 15-year-old Vicky wiping a tear simply nodded.**_

"_**If you need anything Victoria please call me" Hughes said handing Vicky his card.**_

"I suppose it has been {she turns to Peter}, where's Ronson" Vicky said.

"In Interrogation, may I remind you that you are not a federal officer." Peter said.

"Good thing I'm not" Vicky said walking away.

"What was that" Neal thought realizing she barley acknowledged him.

"She's angry Peter" Hughes said.

"She better keep it under control" Peter said as the group walked.

10 minutes later

Vicky sees a curly haired fit man in his early 30's sit with handcuffs in the interrogation room.

"I want my phone call" Ronson yelled as Vicky entered.

"Here we go" Jones said as the group watched from the other room.

Ronson looked at Vicky who was wearing navy blue pants and a white blouse.

"You look familiar" Ronson said.

"I get that a lot" Vicky said not sitting down she checks Ronson out.

"Is this really necessary" Ronson said living up his handcuffed hands.

"Is that what those girls asked you before you tied them up and stole their jewels?" Vicky asked.

"She read his file" Neal said out loud, Hughes looks over at him.

Vicky walks closer to Hughes, "Where's the black dude" Hughes said.

"Black dude? Racist on top of that, I heard you were too scared of him" Vicky said.

"You don't look like a Fed toots you look like one of their tools wanting to play with the big boys like myself" Ronson said.

Vicky let out a chuckle, "You think I'm afraid of you" she said, she smacks him upside the head.

Everyone's mouth drops, "What the hell was that" Peter said.

"She's just trying to rile him up" Neal said.

"She better rile herself down" Peter said looking over at Neal.

"What was that for" Ronson said surprised that Vicky hit him.

"I'm filing a complaint" he said.

"I'm not a fed you got that right" Vicky said.

"You get off on this don't you" Ronson said.

Vicky hunches over inches away from Ronson's face, "And you get off by killing people and leaving innocent families to pick up the pieces" she said angrily.

Neal could feel his heart beating fast, he wanted to run into the interrogation room.

"What is she doing" Diana said.

"The guys at prison are going to love you pretty boy" Vicky said.

"I get it, I get it, you are one those spoiled Daddy's girls or maybe the ones who didn't get enough attention" Ronson said as Vicky eyes widened, she grabs Ronson's head slamming it on the table.

"Drake the whole story he has another place where he keeps his paintings, tell me now!" Vicky yelled, she snatches the chair Ronson was sitting on causing him to fall.

"Where is it, tell me now" Vicky said kicking Ronson as he started to groan.

"It's in Washington Heights, stop!" Ronson said as Peter, Hughes, Neal, Jones and Diana ran in.

"That's enough" Hughes said grabbing Vicky with both arms as Diana and Jones helped Ronson up taking him out..

"My father 13 years ago today died because of your former asshole boss" Vicky said angrily as Hughes struggled to hold her.

"Get off me" she yelled getting out of Hughes grasp.

"What the hell was that" Peter said as he and Neal followed Vicky.

"He told us where the other warehouse was didn't he" Vicky said.

"And what part of that when we have to put this on a FBI report is going to stand up, a 5 year old could have done a better job" Peter said angrily.

"Then go get one" Vicky growled looking straight into Peter's eyes.

"Enough Victoria" Hughes said as Vicky turned around to walk away, Hughes grabs her arm.

"We are not finished yet" he said.

Vicky snatches her arm, "You keep your hands off me" she said as her and Hughes stared at each other.

"Have an agent escort her home, now" Hughes said to Peter as an agent takes Vicky's arm she shakes her head.

"Conference room in 20" Hughes said as the group disbanded.

Neal looks at Vicky and Agent Fowler waiting for the elevator {he walks over to them}.

"What was that" Neal said.

"He got what he deserved" Vicky said.

"Vicky, no you, what was that" Neal said annoyed as Hughes watched.

Vicky shook her head, "No one gets it, I'm not talking to anyone here including you" she said getting on the elevator.

"Are her and Caffrey close" Hughes asked Peter.

"Just working together" Peter lied.

"I see, didn't look that way." Hughes said as he watched Neal sitting at his desk.

Neal looked down at what he was drawing: a deck of cards. "Dammit Vicky" he thought.

Three hours later

"She beat the crap out of Ronson!" Mozzie said taking a sip of his wine.

"He insulted her father and she lost it" Neal said.

"See this is the reason, leave her be and arrest Drake" Mozzie said {it started to rain}

Neal shrugged looking out the window looking at the rain.

Vicky's apartment

Vicky looked out the window, then the radio, she sighs hearing a knock on the door.

"Where's the cop" she thought opening the door then she sees a large fist coming at her direction.

"Good job Cortez" Drake said looking down at a knocked out Vicky.

"Get her up" he said as Cortez picked her up. Cortez leaves a letter to Peter's attention next to the tied up police officer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Showdown

"What happened" Neal said as the group met at Vicky's apartment.

"Drake has Victoria" Peter told Neal as he saw Neal's reaction change.

"Neal calm down" he said.

"What was hell was the police officer outside her apartment doing!" Neal said angrily as Hughes approached them.

"Looks like he was ambushed, I asked for a log of any visitors Victoria had and you were on the list 2 nights ago" Hughes said to Neal {Peter looked surprised}.

"I was just talking about the case and Ronson" Neal lied, Hughes raised his eyebrow.

"What does that note say" Peter said changing the subject.

"He wants the Picasso painting back or Victoria dies" Jones said.

"Get the painting" Hughes started to say.

"He'll kill her anyway" Neal said.

"How do you know that" Hughes said annoyed.

"She humiliated him for months he wants his toys back and the person who stole them from him dead. This bargaining is going to get her killed" Neal said.

"Vicky is friend's with Picasso's daughter let's see if there is anything else of value we can use" Diana said.

FBI Headquarters

"Her uncle looks worried" Jones said as Peter watched them, he felt his phone vibrate.

"You heard anything" Neal asked.

"Nothing I'll keep asking around" Mozzie said on the other line.

"Neal we have to play this by the book man" Jones said.

"What if that was Isabelle" Neal said.

"It's not, Neal only two more months man. Hughes is watching you, we will get her back" Jones said.

Washington Heights warehouse

"We meet at last" Drake said looking at a tied up Vicky hanging on one of the poles.

"Too bad I'm tied up, I would beat the shit out of you" Vicky said.

"You look like your feather" Drake said taking a sip of his wine.

"I get that all the time esp. now that he's dead" Vicky said.

"I bet, I thought it would be poetic to capture you on the 13th anniversary. Poetic isn't it" Drake said looking at Vicky's legs.

"Very beautiful" he said touching her left leg, Vicky winched in pain as Drake squeezed her leg, she felt his nails dig into her skin.

"You cost me a lot of money these past few months you and your dead friend "Drake said angrily.

"His name is RJ" Vicky said.

"I knew who he is, he wanted revenge on me for killing his boyfriend" RJ said.

"Yea a person of law enforcement, you ruined a lot of families that day" Vicky said.

"Your fed friend's are not going to be able to help you, including Caffrey" Drake said.

"Yes I know about him, he has a few enemies that are friend's of mine" he said.

Vicky felt her arms ache the sun was blinding her, "Someone help me" she thought.

Central Park

"We need your help Ms. Picasso" Diana said.

"If he has Vicky who says he will give her up" Mariana said.

"Is there anything else Drake would want that would be of value" Neal said.

"Vicky is your friend please help us" he said looking at Marianna.

"There is one thing Drake would want" Marianna said as she started to explain.

FBI headquarters

"A map?" Peter said.

"Leading to what" Hughes said.

"Sketches of Picassos work before he got discovered, rough drafts. Drake is a Picasso fanatic" Neal said as the phone rang.

"It's Drake" Jones said.

"This is Agent Burke, Drake. This has gone far enough, we have the painting" Peter said.

"Very good, and I agree this is getting tiresome" Drake said.

"Where's the girl" Peter said.

"Hanging around" Drake said chuckling as Hughes watched Neal's reaction.

"What does that mean" Neal said, as Peter held his hand up.

"Is that Caffrey?" Drake said.

"Drake we will throw in the Empire map" Peter said as there was a pause.

"I take it you are surprised we have it in our possession" he said.

"Didn't realize the FBI understood real art" Drake said as Vicky listened.

"They talked to Marianna" Vicky thought.

"The painting, the map for Victoria" Neal said as Hughes started to interject.

"It's a deal" Drake said.

"Where's the drop" Peter said.

"125th and 5th from there you will get an address" Drake said.

"No funny business Drake" Hughes said.

"I am faxing you over a picture of Victoria, don't worry Caffrey I'm taking good care of her" Drake said hanging up.

Peter said Neal ball his right hand on a fist as Diana entered the room. "She's tied up but looks like she's ok" she said looking at Neal.

"Son of a bitch" Neal said walking out of the room.

"I don't know what the hell went on between them but he's off the case" Hughes said.

"Get the team ready" he said to Peter.

Diana and Jones looked at each other, "get back up" Peter said to them.

10 minutes later

"Neal" Peter said as the team started to get ready.

"Yea" Neal said started to put a bulletproof vest on.

"Hughes wants you to sit this one out" Peter said, Neal shot him a look.

"What!" Neal exclaimed as Jones and Diane walked out.

"You're too close to this, to her. We'll get her back" Peter said.

"You agree with him about this" Neal said.

"Neal follow the rules for once, I want you free listen to Hughes. You disobey him and you are throwing your hard work down the drain" Peter said.

"I'm not, far from it" Neal said angrily.

"You're off this case" Peter said putting his bulletproof vest on {he leaves}

Neal looks around, he dials Mozzie's number. "What did you hear" he said walking out.

"Drake hired more help for a big score at 1pm" Mozzie said.

"It's the drop, I need to warn them" Neal said running into the police station.

Drake's warehouse 1:30

"Drake this is the FBI" Peter said as him, Hughes, Jones, Diana, and police officers surrounded the warehouse.

Peter holding his gun looks around. "Drake where is she" he said.

Vicky heard Peter she tried to scream but she was gagged.

Neal and Mozzie remove the warehouse uniforms they got to sneak in. They look around. "This place is huge" Mozzie said as they saw the crates.

"Neal do you know how much stolen art is in here" Mozzie said.

"Drake isn't that stupid this is a mock one" Neal said as they walked.

"There she is" Mozzie said as a guard of Drake's walks by {Neal and Mozzie hide}

"I got to get out of here" Vicky said tiredly she feels someone jump behind her.

Neal smiles, as Mozzie untied her feet and ungags her. Neal starts picking the lock "There" he said untying her afterwards.

"Thank you" Vicky said she turns around giving Neal a tight hug.

"Come on we have to get out of here" Neal said taking her hand {Cortez stops them}

"Not so fast" Cortez said pulling a gun on them, Mozzie throws the heavy lock at them.

"What was that" Peter said as he sees Neal, Vicky and Mozzie running they stand behind Peter.

"Give it up Drake" Hughes he said as Drake opened the painting.

"You take me to be a fool!" Drake said angrily seeing the painting was a fake, Neal was happily surprised looking at Peter.

"You really think we would give you a real painting" Peter said.

"For Victor" Hughes said pointing his gun he winces feeling a gunshot on his leg {Cortez appears holding a gun}

"Take cover" Peter said as Vicky helped Hughes fine shelter as the gunfire started. She watches Jones knock out Cortez who drops his gun near her direction {she picks it up and sees Drake} She runs at him hitting the back of the gun on his head dropping to the floor.

"What are you going to do with that" Drake said as Vicky pointed it.

"Victoria" Peter said.

"You don't think I will do this" Vicky said angrily as everyone stopped shooting Neal was behind her.

"Vicky" Neal said.

"You took so much away from me" Vicky said as Drake got up laughing {she shoots inches away from him}

"You think this is funny" she yelled.

"Think about this" Peter said carefully.

"No by the book it doesn't work" Vicky said angrily, Neal walks up shielding Drake.

"What are you doing" she said feeling a tear come out of her eye.

"Drake needs to die Neal, get out of the way" Vicky yelled .

"Lover boy isn't listening" Drake said as Vicky pointed the gun harder.

"Shut up" Neal and Vicky said, Neal turned back towards her.

"I won't let you do this, this isn't you, I've seen the real you. I know it hurts and what he took away, please Victoria trust me, he won't hurt you or anyone else again" Neal said looking into her eyes as Vicky shook her head.

He walks closer to her, "Come on" Neal said softly as Vicky handed him the gun, Neal hands it to Peter as the couple embrace, Vicky cries on his chest, Neal holds her tighter.

An hour later

"I'm fine" Vicky said on the back of the ambulance truck.

"It's for observation" Neal said as Hughes watches them.

"Is he going to get in trouble for this" Mozzie asked.

"I don't know" Peter said.

"She is cute for him, why couldn't she come 2 months later" Mozzie said.

Hospital

"Mind if I come in" Vicky said walking in Agent Hughes hospital room.

"Be my guest" Hughes said.

"How's your leg" Vicky asked.

"I'll be good as new next week" Hughes said.

"Listen I'm sorry well for everything" Vicky said.

"I know" Hughes said.

"You do" Vicky said.

"Victor would have been acting the same way, I think it's good you are not a fed" Hughes said smiling, she smiled.

"I hope you get well soon" Vicky said.

"I will, thank you" Hughes said.

"May I ask you for a favor" Vicky asked.

"I think you got all the favors from me young lady" Hughes joked.

"Can I call you sometime I wanted to hear more about my father" Vicky said.

"Of course, but I don't think that was the favor, Caffrey?" Hughes joked.

"Yes, I don't want him in trouble for me" Vicky said.

"According to my report he set you free and was an observer" Hughes said as Peter walked in.

"His friend Ozzie can stop eavesdropping too" Hughes said.

"Its Mozzie" Mozzie said with Neal entering the room, Vicky gave a wry smile leaving.

"Caffrey it was very ballsy what you did but you saved Victoria and that I thank you" Hughes said.

"Her father as Peter knows was my best friend" Hughes said.

"Please please stay on the straight and arrow these two months" he pleaded.

"I will" Neal said as he saw Vicky and Marinna talk.

"I can't accept this check" Vicky said.

"You got my painting back" Marianna said.

"RJ did" Vicky said as Marianna put it back in her hand.

"Thank about what you want to do with it and who it will help" Marianna said she gives Vicky a hug.

"Vicky this police office will bring you home" Peter said as Vicky got up.

"Thank you" Vicky said she looks at Neal giving him a soft wave, he returns it.

Peter's House

"What a day" Peter said as him and Neal sat outside, Neal nods.

"You were lucky today" Elizabeth said to Neal.

"Drake is behind bars it's a great win for the team" Neal said.

"Indeed it is isn't it?" Peter said smiling, Neal smiling as the men laughed. Peter pulls out three bottles of beer.

NYS Department of Corrections and Community

Drake looks around at this inmates he smiles seeing a familiar case. "We have a lot to talk about mate, very soon when you get your privileges" Keller said.

"Indeed we do" Drake said.

Vicky's apartment

"Vicky looks at the check Marianna gave her for the 100th time since she gave it to her a few hours ago. "$600,000" she read.

Vicky looks at her phone and dials, "Ms. Parker, his this is Victoria a friend of RJ's" she says.

"Have to make things right" Vicky thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Vicky's apartment-Set 2 weeks later

12pm

"Thanks for coming" Vicky said as Justine entered.

Justine sees the suitcase, "You're leaving?" she asked.

"Let me explain" Vicky said offering Justine a seat.

"You just got back" Justine exclaimed.

"There are a few things I need to do to get closure from this" Vicky said.

"Then see a therapist don't leave" Justine said feeling tears come down her face.

"Calm down please" Vicky said touching her cousin's shoulder she takes her hand.

"You're key?" Justine said.

"I'm not leaving for good" Vicky said softly.

"I want you to watch the place for me" she said.

"Where are you going" Justine asked.

"The less you know the better but it's to get closure from what has happened, it's all good" Vicky said.

"When will you be back" Justine asked.

"Soon, I rather not give a time frame" Vicky said.

"I'll give you a hint it will not be out of the country" she said.

"Did you tell dad or Neal?" Justine said.

"I called your dad about it" Vicky said.

"What about Neal? You can't just leave he really likes you" Justine said.

"I will talk to Neal face to face, I owe him that" Vicky said.

"You shouldn't leave forget about that stuff and just stay here be with him, be with all of us" Justine said.

"Justine, I owe it to my best friend to bring his body back to his family" Vicky said strongly.

Justine stopped dead in her tracks, "I forgot, I'm sorry" she said.

"It's alright, I need to get going to the office then heading to the airport later. I wanted to say goodbye and take care of my place. No house parties" Vicky joked wiping a tear.

"I will" Justine said giving her a hug.

Outside FBI Headquarters 4pm

"So things are quiet and you and Vicky haven't spoken since the hospital" Mozzie said.

"They were two cases back to back" Neal said.

"You really are hung up on this woman and vice versa" Mozzie said surprised as they walked.

"It got too weird, maybe Peter is right to focus on staying out of trouble the next 6 weeks" Neal said.

"But you can get the girl at the same time" Mozzie said as Neal's phone rang.

"Hey" Neal said recognizing Vicky's number.

"Hi I'm near the area and I wanted to talk to you, are you free" Vicky asked.

"Yea I'm here" Neal said.

"We can talk outside, I should be there in 5 minutes" Vicky said.

"Ok" Neal said.

"Speak of the devil" he said out loud.

"I'll see you later" Mozzie said as a black town car moved up.

"It will be for a few minutes" Vicky said walking out, she was wearing a white sundress, Neal smiled.

"Hi" Vicky said smiling {they hug}.

"You look like" Neal said.

"Thank you" Vicky said as they walked.

"How are you feeling?" Neal said.

"Getting better, taking it 1 day at a time" Vicky said.

"Good" Neal said.

"I'm getting closure" Vicky said.

"That's great" Neal said, as Vicky turned to him.

"But part of the closure is me being on my own. Picasso gave me something in the hospital" Vicky said.

"I saw that" Neal said.

"She gave me a check for $600,000" Vicky said as Neal's eyes widened.

"I know, I don't feel comfortable having this. That being said, I have to go to Los Angeles anyway to bring RJs body back to his family. I'm going to give his half to them" Vicky said.

Neal was surprised, "Wow" as they took a seat.

"I also looked at the files of the other families part of that explosion my father was in. A lot of them can use the money" Vicky started to say.

"So you are going to give the rest over to them" Neal finished, he was devastated she was leaving, but in awe of her selflessness.

"So you are leaving town" he said.

"For a little while as I explained to Justine" Vicky said.

"I see" Neal said.

"It's something I have to do, I have been thinking a lot about the past two weeks the things that I have done" Vicky said.

"Does that mean us" Neal thought.

"The lying I did to people I care about, how angry I was" Vicky said.

"The one thing that I don't regret is meeting you" she said touching his hand.

Neal felt his heart melt, "But you're leaving" he thought.

"I don't want to leave but I need to do this before I start thinking of any life here. I have to put the past in the past" Vicky said standing up.

Vicky saw Neal's face, "I understand" Neal said {they lean in and kiss, their faces touch}.

"Be safe" he whispered in her ear, she nodded feeling a tear come out her eye.

"I'll be back soon" Vicky said wiping another tear she walks back to her car as Neal watches.

"Goodbye" Neal whispered watching the town car drive away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Keeping Busy

Baldwin Hills, California

"Ms. Greene?" Vicky said {An African American woman walked to the door}

"Yes" Ms. Greene asked.

"I'm Vicky, I called you a few weeks ago" Vicky said as Ms. Greene eyes widened.

"Yes, now I recognize your picture, come in" Ms. Greene said.

"I was also at the funeral a few days ago" Vicky said.

"You were? I didn't know who was there" MS. Greene said sadly.

"Thank you for listening to me on the phone" Vicky said as they took a seat.

"RJ talked about you all the time in his letters" Ms. Greene said.

Vicky smiled she looked down, "I wish I saw my son before he died I haven't seen him in 6 years" Ms. Greene said.

"Really" Vicky said surprised as RJ talked about his mother a lot.

"It was my fault when he came out to us during college, my husband and I didn't accept him. Last time I saw him was my mother's funeral" Ms. Greene said.

Vicky sadly nodded, "He wanted to get back at the person who killed Travis" she said.

"I read the papers, Drake is it?" Ms. Greene said.

"He killed my father, I met RJ when" Vicky started to say tearing up.

"He saved my life, I was attempting to break into Drake's complex in Chicago, nearly shot and RJ saved me. Then we were too peas in a pod" Vicky said.

"RJ always helped people" Ms. Greene said.

"And I want to help you guys" Vicky said looking around the house, it needed desperate repair.

"RJ also mentioned you wanted to open a bakery, he said you make the best red velvet cakes" she said.

"They were his favorite" Ms. Greene said.

"An assignment RJ and I were doing for an art descendent was very successful. And she gave me his half to give to you" Vicky said handing Ms. Greene a check.

Ms. Greene looked at her funny her mouth dropped looking at the amount: $300,000.

"Is this some funny business?" Ms Greene said.

"No, no, I want you to have this and use it because RJ would have wanted it, please" Vicky said strongly.

"Victoria now that this is over how are you moving on?" Ms. Greene asked.

"Doing this is a start" Vicky said.

NYC-FBI Headquarters

"Look who is helping us out on a new case" Diana said as Neal watched Alex approach them.

"Hey stranger" Alex said smiling.

"Hey" Neal said.

"Let me rephrase that, almost free stranger" Alex said as the group walked to the conference room.

"Socialite Tyler Newman" Peter said.

"We are looking at socialites now" Jones said.

"When they want to steal rare diamonds from South Africa" Peter said.

"And they use immigrants to smuggle them" Diane said.

"Alex brought the case to our attention" Peter said.

"And how did it get to your attention" Neal asked.

"We won't get into that, you hear a few things, see a few things while on a job" Alex said.

"You and Alex will pose as a wealthy couple visiting from Chicago, you heard about the rarity of these diamonds and wish to possess them" Peter said handing Neal and Alex invitations to a Plaza hotel event.

Neal glanced over at Alex who grinned.

30 minutes later

"So where you caught or did you turn yourself in?" Neal asked as him and Alex walked outside.

"Caught is a strong word, I got a deal. I saw what Newman was doing in London, good to be at the wrong place at the right time" Alex said.

Neal chuckled, "You look great" she said.

"You do too" Neal said.

"Peter mentioned a cause you were working on with Drake? You helped catch him" Alex said.

"Yea what a case" Neal said thinking about Vicky.

"Who is she" Alex asked.

"Who?" Neal said.

"The one-liners Neal, I know you by now, who is she" Alex said.

"It's not important at the moment" Neal said changing the subject.

Vicky's hotel room

"Jessica Crespo" Vicky read the file out loud.

"She had a daughter only 2 at the time" she said.

She looks at her phone to see the missed calls "Jack" she read, Text from Justine.

"Miss you please call us" Justine said as Vicky text her back.

"Miss you too including Jack, I'm ok" Vicky wrote.

"Are you coming home soon" Vicky read.

"I need to finish one more thing and I will see" Vicky typed.

"You said you would come back" Vicky read.

Vicky sighed looking out the window, "Be safe" she remembered Neal whisper in her ear.

"I miss you" Vicky said out loud.

Plaza Hotel 1am

"That was easy" Alex said as her and Neal walked out.

"Got all of it on tape" Neal said smiling.

"A con always perks you up" Alex said.

"Are you going to finally tell me about the beautiful Victoria Thompson, the woman who made a jackass out of Drake" she said.

"How do you know her name" Neal said as they got into a cab.

"You were in the shower, I pressed Mozzie" Alex said.

"Well you know about her then" Neal said abruptly looking out the window.

"She did get to you" Alex said surprised.

"No she didn't" Neal said annoyed.

"She sounds like a lot more fun than Sara" Alex said as Neal shook his head.

"You are not getting any older, you are close to being free, you risked that to rescue her, yes she got to you" she said laughing.

Neal laughed, looking out the window "I miss you" he thought.

Two days later-1pm

"Is Juan & Tina Crespo here" Vicky asked she looked next door the neighborhood was in shambles.

"I'm Tina's stepmother" a Hispanic woman said as Vicky entered.

"Juan!" she yelled.

"Are you 5 O?" Tina said.

"No" Vicky said.

"I wanted to talk to you about that bank explosion 13 years ago" Vicky said to Juan as he entered.

"What about it" Juan said angrily.

"The FBI agent that was helping you, I'm his daughter" Vicky said as Juan's demeanor changed.

"You" Juan said as he offered Vicky a seat.

"Yes, I looked up the case" Vicky said.

"What do you want" Juan asked confused

"I have been very angry about what happened for a very long time. I can't be angry anymore. I did a lot of crazy things the past few years and I want closure. I also wanted to help people affected by this situation like I had been" Vicky said taking out the check she hands it to Juan.

Juan reads the check: $150,000. "I'm sure your family can use it more than I can" Vicky said getting up.

"Wait" Tina said as Vicky turned around.

"We were about to have dinner stay please" Tina said.

NYC-FBI Headquarters 4pm

"Good work you too" Peter said as they watch Newman get arrest.

Alex gives Neal a hug "Thanks" she said.

"Anytime" Neal said.

"So where are you headed" he asked.

"I think Miami" Alex said.

"Art Deco scene?" Neal asked.

"No I just want a tan" Alex joked.

"Neal you seem different but in a good way, I really hope the next few weeks are smooth for you. And that Victoria when she does come back makes you happy cause if she doesn't I'll be back" she said.

"I'm sure you will be" Neal said.

"I'm learning as I get older not to take anything or anyone for granted" Alex said seriously.

"Including friendships" Neal said.

"Good luck to you Neal" Alex said she gives him a hug again before hailing a cab.

"Cupcake stand open" Neal hears a little boy say as Neal looked around, he gave a somber smile before going into the building.

Crespo Home

"Do you have a boyfriend" Tina asked.

Vicky felt herself blushing, "You do" Tina said.

"No I don't actually" Vicky said.

"I think she does" Juan said.

"There is a person I care about a lot" Vicky said.

"And he cares about you" Tina said as Vicky noticed Tina's stepmother not interacting.

"Yes" Vicky said smiling first time she smiled in the last few days.

"Did he come with you" Tina asked.

"No he had to work" Vicky lied she looked down.

"You miss him" Juan said.

"Yes I do" Vicky said.

"Don't waste time looking back, my wife didn't do that and they were the happiest years of my life. I didn't know till it was taken from me" Juan said tearing up.

Vicky nodded wiping away a tear.

Neal's apartment

"Did you track her whereabouts" Neal asked Mozzie.

"I think she expected you to do that, she is in California but after that no one knows. But it looks like she took that file on that bank bombing" Mozzie said.

Neal nodded looking out the window, "She isn't stupid Neal she isn't going to do anything to risk her life" Mozzie said.

"I know" Neal said.

LAX Airport

"I need the next flight back to NY, I can't wait till Saturday night" Vicky said to the clerk.

"Ok we have 1 available flight you need to run since it's boarding in 20 minutes" The clerk said handing Vicky a plane ticket.

"Thank you" Vicky said she takes off her shoes {puts them in her suitcase} and starts to run.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Reuinited

Saturday afternoon

"This rain will not go away" Mozzie said cleaning up the dishes in Neal's apartment.

"I'm glad for it, it's been hot" Neal said.

"You've been somber the past few days" Mozzie said.

"Have a lot on my mind Moz" Neal said.

"6 weeks today and you are free, I guess I would have a lot on my mind too" Mozzie said getting his jacket.

"If you want to talk you know where to find me" he said leaving.

"Bye" Neal said.

"Snap out of it" he said to himself.

Two hours later

"Thank you" Vicky said looking at Neal's address on her Iphone she gets out of the cab, she is soaked holding a white paper bag.

She rings the doorbell, "Hello" June said answering.

"HI I'm looking for Neal Caffrey" Vicky said.

June smiled recognizing Vicky in a sketch she saw Neal drawing a few days ago. "Upstairs dear" June said directing her.

"Thank you" Vicky said running, she took a deep breath looking at the doorbell {she presses it}

Neal in a white tshirt and lounge pants answers the door, his mouth dropped.

"Hi" Vicky said her hair and face was soaked she holds the white bag up.

"I have licorice" she said catching her breath, Neal looked at what she was wearing the t-shirt she had on was now see-through because of the rain.

They kiss passionately {Neal closes the door} "Hmm" Vicky moaned kissing Neal.

Neal kisses her neck lifting her to the couch, they catch their breath {their faces lean against each other}

Vicky sets the white bag on the table, "Thanks" Neal said as they both chuckled, he kisses her hungrily feeling her digging her hands into his hair.

She takes Neal's shirt off both are standing on their knees on the couch {Neal takes Vicky's shirt off revealing her nude bra}

When his lips met hers, she couldn't stop the trembling that shimmered through her body. She hung on tightly as he nibbled at her mouth, barely registering his fingers at the waistband of her shorts. Then his hand was inside her panties, rough fingertips circling her sensitive bud as he pushed her pants off her hips.

Vicky let her hands slide down over Neal's broad chest, her fingers mapping the planes of his muscles all the way to the clasp of his pants. She groaned as he slid his fingers out and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He leaned her body gently on the couch. Holding her tightly he entered her in one long, smooth thrust.

Vicky's head dropped back, her body thrumming with the intensity of unexpected emotion. She felt his lips on her chest, moving up her collarbone and over her neck, on the tip of her chin. She lifted her head, eyes closed as she waited to feel his mouth against hers once more.

"Look at me," Neal breathed, and she did, slowly, afraid of what she would see. He pulsed inside her as she met his gaze, shocked at the intensity staring back at her. He brushed his fingertips against hers. He took her hand. He pressed her palm to his face. "His skin is hot," she thought. He looked into her eyes.

He rewarded her with a crushing kiss and began to move within her, sending spirals of pleasure rushing through her body. Vicky let her eyes close again, giving herself over completely to the feel of his lips moving down her neck, his body locked tightly to hers. She felt whole, as some part of her she hadn't even known was missing had been restored. Moving with him, she matched his movements as she gave herself over to passion.

Her body tightened as his thrusts came faster, more insistent. The tension wound stronger, exploding out from her core with a shocking intensity as she felt him come inside her. Then she was floating, all of the tension draining away as Neal collapsed in her arms.

An hour later

Neal started to wake up feeling a sleeping Vicky on his chest, he caresses her shoulder {his stomach growls}

Vicky giggled, as she started to get up she hands Neal the small white bag. "Thanks" Neal said taking a bite of one of the licorice sticks {Vicky wraps the blanket around herself}

"How did you sleep" Neal asked softly.

"Good the best in a long time" Vicky said as Neal nodded in agreement.

"Good" Neal said.

"I had to come back" Vicky said holding Neal's hand.

"I'm glad you did" Neal said, Vicky smiled leaning back on the couch {Neal puts his boxers on}

"I'll make breakfast" he said taking another piece of licorice from the white bag.

"I'm starving" Vicky said she looks out the window watching the sun come up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-A secret?

Set three days after Neal and Vicky make love

"When do you like licorice" Jones asked seeing the white bag on Neal's desk.

"I always liked it as a kid" Neal said as Peter entered.

"Morning" Peter said holding a new file.

"New case" Jones said as they followed Peter into the conference room.

"Columbia University, the 5th oldest in the United States, top Alumni J.D Salinger, Langston Hughes, and our very own agent Hughes" Peter said.

"Professor Frangione a mentor of Hughes asked us for help he suspects comptroller of the United Campus Ministries to be embezzling money, a few religious communities are claiming not to get funding when" Peter said seriously.

"Which leads up to Franklin Leonard comptroller, he recently moved to a condo in dumbo Brooklyn" he said raising his eyebrow.

Neal glanced outside he smiled remembering the weekend,

"_**Good thing you had some spare clothes" Vicky said coming out of the bathroom.**_

"_**Diana and I were working on a case a while back the person was across from me she forgot to take it with her" Neal said.**_

"_**You didn't answer my question" Vicky said putting her arms around Neal.**_

_**"Embarrassing school moment?" Neal said remembering.**_

"_**I told you mine" Vicky said.**_

"_**I didn't force you" Neal said as Vicky hit his shoulder.**_

"_**Tit for tact" Vicky said.**_

"_**Ok, third grade, I had a crush on my teacher Mrs. Simone she used to be great at art. I would deliberately mess up my drawings so she can teach me after school" Neal said as Vicky laughed.**_

"_**Didn't help that Mr. Simone taught 5th grade and at the time kids would pay me to do their art projects for his class so they put two and two together, well a month later" he said.**_

"_**I'm sure Mrs. Simone couldn't resist those blue eyes" Vicky said {her and Neal kiss}**_

Neal smiled, "Are you back with us now?" Peter asked.

"Yes, never left" Neal said, Peter raised his eyebrow.

"As I was saying, Diana will be going undercover as a professor. Caffrey, Leonard frequents Society Billiards & Bar, as we all know the billiard has been under investigation for gambling. He goes to the billiard every time there is a race. You are going to be a new investor looking for a new cash pot" Peter said.

"Sounds like a plan" Neal said as Hughes entered the office.

"I see you are briefing everyone, the last case was very successful because everyone played by the book. I expect the same for this one" Hughes said as his assistant entered.

"That was Ms. Thompson she is confirmed for lunch at 2" she said.

"Thank you Bona" Hughes said as Peter saw Neal's reaction.

"Alright everyone let's get the research done" Peter said as the team started to leave.

"I guess Vicky is back in town" Peter said.

"I guess so" Neal said.

"She didn't contact you" Peter said as Neal's phone rang.

"Hey you" Neal answered.

"Sounds like you can't talk" Vicky said looking out the window in her office.

"You can say that" Neal said.

"I'll try again later" Vicky said chuckling hanging up.

"Mozzie he gets bored" Neal said walking away.

"Oh Jesus with these two" Peter mumbled.

Coldwaters Restaurant

"Welcome back" Hughes said to Vicky who was standing outside.

"Thank you" Vicky said.

"Did you get the closure you wanted in the west coast" Hughes said.

"Yea for the most part, glad to be back. I want to make NY home" Vicky said.

"That is great to hear" Hughes said as they entered the restaurant.

"Reservation under Hughes" he said.

"This is a very old institution and I picked it out for another reason" Hughes said.

Vicky smiled "What is that?" she asked.

"Your father and I used to eat here, well that happy hour as well" Hughes said.

"Nice" Vicky said.

"They have brunch here too" Hughes said as Vicky watched a woman eat her omelet plate. She smiled remembering the omelet she had a few days before.

"_**Breakfast is served" Neal said, the plate was an omelet, two strips of bacon, pancake with strawberries on top. **_

"_**Wow" Vicky said.**_

"_**Breakfast of champions" Neal said**_

"_**What type of omelet is it" Vicky asked.**_

_**"Taste it and see" Neal said.**_

_**"Why won't you tell me" Vicky said, Neal grinned starting to eat.**_

_**Vicky shrugged, taking a bite. "A vegetable omelet" Vicky said.**_

"_**You need your veggies" Neal said getting up.**_

"_**Come back" Vicky said wrapping the sheet around her.**_

"I'm just making some coffee" Neal said.

"_**I'll do it you cooked" Vicky said.**_

"_**No, no, this is my kitchen how you made me sit down when you cooked" Neal said.**_

_**"Fine" Vicky said laughing she starts to walk away as Neal sweeps his arms behind her he kisses her neck.**_

"Back with me dear?" Hughes said.

"Yes" Vicky said, she looked at her phone missed called Neal.

"Thought I lost you there" Hughes said laughing.

"How's work" Vicky asked.

"Same old new case, nothing you need to be concerned with" Hughes said raising his eyebrow.

"Nope not at all" Vicky said, Hughes smiled.

"I really regret not keeping track of you when you graduated. I want to make up for that" Hughes said.

"This is plenty" Vicky started to say.

"I know you and your uncle don't see eye to eye at times but it would be nice if you all come to Thanksgiving dinner. I know I'm three months ahead" Hughes said.

"Sure I would like that, I want to start a life here" Vicky said.

"Great, when you are ready there are a few men from the bureau that I can set you up on dates with" Hughes started to say.

"Wait, I am not ready for that" Vicky lied.

"I see that takes time" Hughes said.

"How is the family by the way" Vicky said changing the subject.

"I guess she's busy" Neal thought as Mozzie approached him with his hands crossed.

"What" Neal said.

"I stopped by the apartment, June and I were chatting and she said to you to tell the lovely dark haired female hi too" Mozzie said, Neal cursed to himself.

"I'll tell her" Neal said.

"So Vicky is back" Mozzie said.

"I know she isn't keeping it a secret" Neal said.

"But I'm sure you didn't tell Peter and the gang about the weekend rendezvous" Mozzie said.

"Of course not" Neal said, as Mozzie laughed.

"Things were getting too boring around here" Mozzie said.

"We didn't discuss anything yet but I don't think announcing to the team what we did is a good idea" Neal said.

"Especially with Hughes and 6 weeks you are free. I get it" Mozzie said.

"It's more than what we did it was nice spending time with her" Neal said.

"It's good to see you happy" Mozzie said as Neal read a text.

"Hi tag your it" –Vicky

Neal smiled texting back, "How was your day?" Neal

"Good Hughes took me out for lunch at Coldwaters dad and him used to go there. I had a great time" Vicky said.

Neal looked around, "You're a few blocks where I'm standing" he wrote.

"Where" Vicky typed looking around.

"49th and 6th just three blocks" Neal typed.

"Let me loose Hughes" Vicky typed.

"Ready to go" Hughes asked.

"I'm actually going to meet a friend, thanks so much for lunch" Vicky gives him a hug.

"Ok my dear let's talk soon" Hughes said leaving, Vicky watched him leave.

"There he goes" Neal said coming behind Vicky she jumped turning around.

"Surprise" Mozzie said, Vicky laughed giving Neal a hug.

"You missed him by a few minutes" Vicky said they kiss.

"Hi Moz" she said.

"Welcome home" Mozzie said.

"June says hi by the way" he said.

"How was your day" Vicky ask as they walked.

"Busy a new case, need to sharpen up on my pool skills" Neal said.

"How was yours" he asked.

"Good, training a few new interns one goes to Columbia University" Vicky said.

"Oh really" Neal said.

"Yea" Vicky said.

"What is it" she asked.

"The new case revolves that actually" Neal said.

"Anyway I can help" Vicky asked.

Neal's heart melted when she looked at him with her round brown eyes. "It's ok we got covered" Neal said.

"Ok" Vicky said she wraps her arms around Neal.

"Free tonight" Neal asked, Vicky shrugged.

"I might have to work late" she said.

"So do I" Neal said.

"Play it by ear then" Vicky said as Neal's phone rang.

"Yea" Neal said.

"Society Billiards & Bar I don't see you where are you" Peter said walking.

"I'm in the area a block up" Neal said as Vicky and Moz looked at him.

"Looks like you are on 49th, I'll meet you I'm on 48th" Peter said.

"Hide" Neal mouthed.

"What" Vicky said.

"He said hide" Mozzie exclaimed grabbing Vicky's arm as they ran across the street.

"Oh" Vicky said spotting Peter.

"So I checked him out tomorrow he wants to have a 1 on 1 game" Neal started to say as they walked, he slightly glanced giving Vicky a winked.

Vicky smiled glancing at Moz, "I'll see you around" she said.

"Never a dull moment" Moz said.

Vicky's office 6pm

"Good night Vicky" A short red head said.

"Good night Mallory, you'll ace that art history quiz tomorrow" Vicky said

"I hope so, I'm going up to the church to pray on it" Mallory said.

"You spend a lot of time there" Vicky said.

"Well yes my faith is important to me my mom taught me that even after she got sick. She passed away senior year of H.S" Mallory said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my father died when I was 15" Vicky said.

"My faith gets me through a lot of tough times, since I live at the dorms I go to the church a lot, I even tithe, volunteer at fundraising events" Mallory said.

"You're a busy girl, I hope they are grateful" Vicky said.

"I think they are, I am hoping they fun an art program in my old neighborhood in Sunnyside no response yet. So I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing" Mallory said, Vicky frowned.

"That's unfortunate, in Princeton the students got full support especially if they are giving their own money and volunteering." Vicky said.

"It's Columbia university, they are just busy" Mallory said.

"I suppose, well I won't keep you, have a good night" Vicky said.

FBI Conference room 8pm

"This man is a piece of work, students tithe and volunteer at fundraisers" Diana said.

"And he gets all the money" Jones said.

"He is having a fundraiser Thursday night he is going to have to give the board financial documents the next day. Neal, at the party you will sneak into his office to get a better look at the real financial documents" Peter said.

"Next few days Diana ask the students about Leonard's routine, Neal see if Leonard drops names of any major donators" he said as they nodded.

"Alright see everyone tomorrow" Peter said.

"Leonard can't hide from us" Jones said.

"Nope, well see ya tomorrow" Neal started to say.

"Caffrey, what are you doing isn't your place that way" Jones said pointing to the left.

"Meeting Moz" Neal said as Peter noticed the direction he was going, East Village.

"Vicky's apartment is in the East Village" Peter said to Elizabeth as they started to eat an hour later.

"If he is seeing her he will talk about it when he is ready" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth it's very delicate especially with Hughes he basically told me he sees Vicky as a surrogate daughter." Peter said.

Elizabeth laughed "So Neal will have Hughes as a father in law" she said.

"If Hughes doesn't ship him to Mexico first" Peter said as his phone rang.

Vicky's apartment

"Ah" Neal groaned rolling his eyes back, he caresses Vicky's body as she slowly thrusts into him.

"Hmm" Vicky moaned as Neal kissed her neck, he puts is hands around her waist feeling them both starting to climax.

Vicky puts her hands on Neal's chest as she moaned collapsing on his chest.

Neal touches her hair, "Wow" Neal said as Vicky lifted her head, she nods. Neal chuckles giving her another kiss as Vicky moved to his right side.

Neal kisses her neck," Hmm, I figured we didn't give each other a proper goodbye a few hours ago, that I make it up to you" Vicky joked caressing his shoulder {she kisses him}.

"Yea sorry about that" Neal said as they both sat up.

"I took it well it meant you weren't telling your coworkers the color of my underwear" Vicky said.

"Or if I wear boxers or briefs to Hughes" Neal said, Vicky laughed.

"I could see the look on his face" Vicky said she holds Neal's hand.

"I know what position you are in right now, you are close to a month away" she said seriously looking into his eyes.

"I rather announce it to the rooftop" Neal said.

"I didn't want to make things weird for you" Vicky said.

Neal smiled, "You basically said the same thing I was thinking, a month is not that long I suppos to keep things quiet" he said.

"I think in light of the circumstances, I know Hughes is still watching me closely"

"Thank you" Neal said {his phone rings}.

"Hey Peter" Neal said.

"Hi that associate of Leonard's, Rodriquez he's dead" Peter said as Neal shot up.

"What" Neal said as Vicky started to get dress.

"Meet me at Columbia in one hour wherever you are at" Peter said.

"Ok I'm on my way" Neal said hanging up.

"Sounded serious" Vicky said.

"Yea it is" Neal said shaking his head.

"Take a quick shower first" Vicky said handing him a towel; Neal smiled taking the towel from her.

20 minutes later

"Oh my intern actually goes to Columbia University what a coincidence" Vicky said.

"She's a hard worker I hope they appreciate it" she said to Neal as he fixed his tie, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I want to take you out" Neal said, Vicky smiled.

"Where?" Vicky said.

"It's a surprise, get some rest" Neal said softly they kiss.

Vicky giggled, "Bye before your boss kiss you" she said as Neal left.

"Taxi" Neal said.

Columbia University campus

"Traffic downtown" Neal said as the approached Peter and Jones.

Peter glanced at Neal his hair was slightly wet he noticed.

"They found Rodriquez right in front of the campus, two gunshot wounds to the chest, a couple of students discovered the body" Jones said.

"This is Tina and Miles they discovered the body. Their friend Mallory won't leave the scene" he said forcing a smile.

"We were coming from dinner and we were about to go to the church then we see this dead guy hanging from the tree" Miles said.

"I'm not leaving without my friend" Mallory said.

"Get their statements" Peter said as they walked.

"Rodriguez knew the in and outs of Lenoard's operation" Neal said.

"Why would he kill him" Diana said.

"He knew too much maybe wanted more of a cut" Neal said.

"Let's find out" Peter said as the police officer handing him the report.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Two & Two together

Vicky's office-set three days later

"Mallory is everything ok, I noticed you weren't here the past few days" Vicky asked.

"Just some school drama" Mallory lied.

Vicky raised her eyebrow, "Hmm are you sure?" she asked.

"You know how it is" Mallory said quickly getting back to her computer.

"Um Vicky, I was wondering if you were interested in donating to the church at the University" she asked.

Vicky was surprised at Malloy's question, "Oh I am not religious really, what would the donation entail?" she asked.

"Well it goes to every department in the church, every practice not just mine. My friend's pulled out in helping me get donations and I promised the head I would get some" Mallory said.

"I see if the head of your department would like to meet with me that would be great then I would strongly consider it" Vicky said, as Mallory smiled.

"Great!" Mallory said as Vicky walked away.

Columbia University

"Smart idea having devout students find new donators" Neal said.

"That's right Greg so the money train keeps on moving" Franklin Leonard said feeling his phone ring.

"That's one of them now excuse me" he said as he walked away from Neal.

"Asshole" Neal said taking out his phone.

"Did you hear that" he asked Peter.

"Yes what a way to cover his tracks innocent students" Diana said as her and Peter were in the van.

"I'm going to go meet a potential donator now, if you will excuse me" Franklin said.

"Follow him" Peter said to Neal.

20 minutes later

"What is he doing here" Neal said feeling his heart beating fast watching across the street.

"That is Victoria's art gallery" Peter said through the van he jumped to see Neal enter the van.

"What is he doing" he said to Neal.

"Let's find out, I put that transmitter in his jacket" Neal said as they started to listen.

"Vicky this is Professor Leonard" Mallory said, Vicky raised her eyebrow watching the man enter her gallery, she noticed the Rolex watch on his arm.

"Oh damn" Vicky thought.

"Hello, nice to meet you Professor. Mallory talks a lot about you" Vicky said.

"And she does with you she didn't mention how beautiful you are" Franklin said kissing her hand {Vicky cringed}

Neal felt his anger rise hearing the kiss, "So Mallory tells me you are you looking for new donations for the Church at the university" Vicky asked as they took a seat.

"Ah yes we are but donators with a moral upstanding, that have a connection to the school, that is where our students come in" Franklin said.

"Where does it go?" Vicky asked.

"That's right Vicky" Peter said as they listened.

"The department, programs within the church to promote tolerance" Franklin said.

"I see, what a great watch you have there, Rolex isn't it? Vicky asked.

"Good girl" Neal said, realizing Vicky was on to Franklin.

"Not sure, got it on eBay" Franklin said stuttering.

"Well Professor, I believe in supporting all the interns who work at my gallery. I would like more information in donating, Mallory also mentioned the fundraiser you are throwing end of this week, I would love to attend" Vicky said.

"Now what is she doing" Peter said to Neal.

"What are you doing" Neal said feeling his heart beat fast again.

"Great, I will send an invitation over to you, Friday night at 7 you can meet my new associate Greg" Franklin said.

"Looking forward to it" Vicky said as Mallory got up.

"I have class" Mallory said.

"I'll head out with you, pleasure meeting you again Ms. Thompson" Franklin said.

"Likewise" Vicky said as the pair left.

Neal and Peter watched Franklin and Mallory leave they enter the gallery.

"We need to speak to Ms. Thompson" Peter said flashing his badge.

"I'll call her down" the receptionist said.

"You said the FEDS Cecile" Vicky said as she spotted Neal with Peter she looked at Neal who shot her a look.

"What" she said she motioned them to come upstairs.

"I was about to call Hughes I think you guys need to know about this Professor at my intern's university" Vicky started to say.

"We know we followed him here" Neal interrupted.

"So what is Franklin's deal" Vicky said.

"He is embezzling money and now adding murder to the list" Peter said as Vicky's eyes widened.

"He' my interns professor and boss" Vicky exclaimed.

"He had a Rolex watch" she said.

"We heard your conversation, you are not going to that event Friday night" Neal said boldly, as Peter shot him a look.

"Don't you need someone to find evidence against that creep" Vicky said stunned at Neal's response.

"We're doing that" Neal said.

"And you see he is using students to get donators through their internships, he really thinks I will donate, I am meeting with him and an associate named Greg" Vicky started to say again.

"I'm Greg!" Neal exclaimed.

"This is not a bad idea we will need financial proof to make the charge stick" Peter said as Neal shot him a look.

"This isn't a good idea" Neal said.

"I'll be fine" Vicky said.

"You mentioned your intern being a student at Columbia I didn't put two and two together" Neal said cursing at himself.

"Neither did I" Vicky said giving him a somber look as Peter noticed their interaction.

"My intern works very hard and has donated her own money to get that douche a Rolex watch, I want to help" Vicky said.

"He's killed his former associate Victoria" Neal said.

"You're not doing this" He said.

"Excuse me" Vicky said.

"She is doing this" Peter said.

"Hughes is not going to like this either" Neal said.

"First off I can take care of myself and I don't really care if you or Hughes don't like it. This just happened, I have the means to help so I am going to help" Vicky said.

"Is that all? Or do I need to hear more examples of cavemanism from you Neal" She said.

"Come to the office tomorrow morning you and Greg here will both need to be prepped" Peter said starting to walk out.

Neal and Vicky looked at each other both shaking their head at each other, Neal leaves.

"You both have to get that whatever that was under control" Peter said.

"She just got back from a dangerous situation and not she is getting into another one" Neal said.

"A supervised one" Peter said.

"She walked into that" Neal said annoyed.

"This was a coincidence and if you both went public about your relationship then you probably would have mentioned the fact that Vicky has an intern who goes to the exact same university you are investigating" Peter said.

"I didn't think about it, I don't think about work" Neal started to say as Peter watched his face changed.

"I don't either when I am with Elizabeth" Peter said.

"Let's head back I have to explain to Hughes all of this, minus the fact you guys are dating. That will be fun to have him discover that on his own" he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Peter's house the next day

"That you" Peter said as Elizabeth handed him a cup of coffee.

"Today will be interesting" he said.

"What makes you say that" Elizabeth asked.

"Hughes decided to be part of this meeting" Peter said.

"Oh no poor Neal, poor Vicky" Elizabeth said.

"There has to be a stronger word than awkward to describe this" Peter said putting is blazer on.

FBI Headquarters

"It would be nice for you come here not for a case" Hughes said as Neal watched Vicky enter, she was wearing a form fitting black shift dress and nude heels.

"I want to help" Vicky said she looks over at Neal, she takes a deep breath.

"Let's head to the conference room" Hughes said seeing the tension between them.

"Morning" Peter said as Neal followed him.

"Alright" he said as Vicky watched Neal take a seat.

"Things are a little more complicated in this case than we thought, we discovered yesterday Leonard strategy to get donations, his students. Coincidentally one of his students happened to intern at Victoria's art gallery" Hughes said.

"Leonard spoke about Ms. Thompson yesterday, he talked about their meeting the day before, estimating she could be a frequent donator. He wanted me to get close to her to make that happen" Neal said trying not to grin, he saw Vicky trying to hard not to blush.

"Interesting" Hughes said, as Diana and Jones exchanged glances.

"The meeting is supposed to take place at 7, the fundraiser starts at 6, Vicky we will put a wire on you we will know exactly where you are throughout the night. Caffrey will lead the conversation and you will decide to donate $30,000 on the spot." Peter said.

"Leonard being the money grubbing person he his has a computer at the university you will offer to transfer the funds, that is how we will get the proof" Neal said.

"Got it, what happens with the past donations" Vicky asked.

"We will work on getting it back to the students and people who donated" Neal said looking at her.

"Hopefully" Hughes said glancing at Neal then at Victoria.

"Diana will meet you at the gallery to put the wire on you" Peter said as Vicky nodded.

"Anything I can do to help" Vicky said as the meeting wrapped up.

"Can I talk to you" Hughes said as they walked into his office.

"Are you sure about this" he asked.

"Yes this is different, I can take care of myself" Vicky said.

"I know that doesn't mean I can't worry or ask or I don't think you are capable" Hughes said.

"Good" Vicky said.

"You and Caffrey" Hughes said.

"Yes" Vicky asked.

"You're close" Hughes said.

"He helped me with Drake" Vicky began to say.

"Victoria that is not what I meant, I saw the way you both interacted at that meeting. I think the entire team did. What's the big secret" Hughes said.

"What?" Vicky said surprised at how calm he was.

"This explains why you didn't want me to set you up with anyone from the bureau you were already dating one well almost one" Hughes said.

"I don't know what to say" Vicky said.

"Caffrey, it makes sense" Hughes said nodding.

"You are ok with it" Vicky said surprised she is asking that question.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter do I? Caffrey I do give him a lot of shit but he is an asset and he saved your life" Hughes said.

"Ok" Vicky said silently breathing a sigh of relief.

"I should get to work" she said.

"See you tomorrow night my dear" Hughes said.

"Bye" Vicky said she walked out of Hughes office she looks around to see Neal's chair empty.

"Where did he go" she thought she shrugged walking to the elevator.

"Hey Cecilia I will be back in the office in 30" Vicky started to say on her phone.

"Still mad at me" Neal said behind her.

Vicky shuts off her phone, "A little" she said with a grin.

"You could have returned my phone call last night" Neal said.

"I was mad at you, you sounded like a barbaric Fred Flintstone with a fedora on" Vicky said.

Neal put his arms around her waist, "Listen, I was just freaked out that Leonard was near you and I saw his handy work the night before. I don't think you are stupid, or that you don't know how to take care of yourself. A little jealous boyfriend I guess came out" Neal said as Vicky rubbed his shoulder.

"Now thinking about it, it was kind of cute" Vicky said not seeing Elizabeth watching {they kiss passionately}

"I'm sorry" Neal said.

"I'm sorry too" Vicky said.

"A hem" Elizabeth said as the couple turned around both blushing.

"Hi Elizabeth good to see you again" Vicky said giving her a hug.

"You too, nice dress" Elizabeth said smiling.

"I had to drop this off for Peter" she said as Peter came out.

"Well look at this" Peter said.

"Yep a sight" Neal said.

"I have a great idea, why don't you two come for dinner tonight" Elizabeth said happily.

"Sure" Vicky said looking at Neal who nodded.

"Come at 7" Elizabeth said.

"I should really go, bye" Vicky said she squeezes Neal's hand, she walks to the subway.

"Aww you guys didn't kiss again" Elizabeth said handing Peter a file.

"Thank you" Peter said.

"See you both later" Elizabeth said.

4 hours later

Neal took out his phone-"My place after dinner, stay the night"-Neal

"So let's have no interruptions or phones at the moment to pow wow through this" Vicky started to say as her phone rang.

"Sorry" she said to Cecilia as she started to read.

"But I have an early meeting before becoming an FBI informant" Vicky typed back.

"I'll make a strong cup of coffee then. So tonight?" Neal typed.

"Tonight" Vicky typed back.

"Sorry about that" Vicky said to Cecilia.

"That's ok, my boyfriend does the same thing" Cecilia said.

"Um yea, so the guest list" Vicky said.

Peter and Elizabeth's apartment

"Hi!" Vicky said smiling, Elizabeth noticed she had a small bag with her.

"Staying over Neal's after" Vicky explained.

"The boys are on their way, I told them 7 for a reason they are always late" Elizabeth said, Vicky laughed.

"Do you need help" Vicky asked looking around.

"I think I'm good, if you can open up a bottle of wine" Elizabeth joked.

"I can certainly do that {she follows Elizabeth to the kitchen} you have a beautiful home" Vicky said.

"Thank you, it's cozy" Elizabeth said.

"My dad and I had a home like this too, you should also see my apartment. Neal used the word cozy" Vicky said laughing while opening up the bottle of wine.

"Peter said sweet when he came to my apartment" Elizabeth said.

"Neal mentioned how you two met, such a nice story" Vicky said.

"I should be saying the same to the both of you" Elizabeth said.

"Minus the Drake part this past two months have been something from a dream connecting with Hughes, the art gallery, and Neal" Vicky said.

Elizabeth smiled, hearing the turn of the key, "The boys are here," she said.

"Got started with out us" Neal said putting his arm around Vicky he gives her a kiss.

"We can't be outshined dear," Peter said giving Elizabeth a kiss; Vicky laughed pouring Neal and Peter a glass.

"How was your day you were putting new installations up for that new skateboard exhibit?" Neal said.

"Delayed 1 day but the artists showing are really great" Vicky said.

"Skateboard art" Elizabeth said.

"Yes and photography, I want to make the gallery the go to for old art but also to embrace the new art, so we are using social media to connect with new artists" Vicky said.

"A million hits the first go around" Neal said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yep what he said," Vicky said blushing, Peter couldn't help but grin.

"Wow sounds like it will be the new go to for art soon" Elizabeth said.

"I hope so catering to the younger audience, we are going to do submissions for fashion week" Vicky said.

"You guys are always welcome," she said.

"Let me check on the sauce" Elizabeth said.

"I'll help" Vicky said following her.

"What" Neal said as Peter grinned at him.

"This is the first time I have seen you two together and it doesn't involve a caper or driving me nuts, it's nice" Peter said handing him a beer.

"Thanks I think" Neal said.

"I see it's different," Peter said motioning him for a toast.

"Cheers" he said as Elizabeth and Vicky came in with plates.

"Dinner is ready" Vicky said.

"Wow you made a feast I should have you guys come over more" Peter said to Neal.

"Yes, Elizabeth wow thanks" Neal said looking at the table: salad, breadsticks, spaghetti and meatballs.

"You made her favorite: Pasta" he said smiling.

"It's yours too" Vicky retorted as she served Neal's plate.

"What did you have for lunch today" Neal asked grinning.

"Irrelevant" Vicky said looking at Elizabeth and Peter

"Pasta salad" she mumbled, the tabled laughed.

"Thank you" Neal said as Vicky handed him his plate.

"Dig in guys" Elizabeth said.

20 minutes later

"You're hungry" Vicky said looking at Neal's plate.

"It was great Elizabeth" Neal said as she nodded in agreement.

"Yes dear" Peter said with food in his mouth.

"I love this sauce I have to get the recipe, I'm becoming a foodie" Vicky said smiling at Neal {he puts his arm around her}.

"Moz has her watching the food network," Neal said shaking his head.

"Wait who had it on last weekend" Vicky said.

"It was a raining day" Neal said chuckling {they kiss}.

"Let me help you with the dishes dear" Peter said getting up.

"Apple pie next" Elizabeth said.

"Yum" Vicky said as Neal touched her leg.

"I think I can fit desert in even though I'm stuffed," she said to Neal.

"Elizabeth is known for her dinners" Neal said.

"Can't imagine Thanksgiving" Vicky said.

"Imagine it cause you'll be here" Neal said.

"They are so cute, how can you get mad at them," Elizabeth said to Peter.

"When career criminals come out of the woodwork," Peter said putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Admit it" Elizabeth said.

"Yes I see it's different, and I'm happy for him" Peter said as Elizabeth grabbed the apple pie.

"I can smell it" Vicky said happily.

"Let's take it to the den" Peter said.

"This is so great" Vicky said looking around the den was very warm, brown.

"We air-conditioned the hell out of this room just so we can put the fireplace on" Peter said starting a fire.

Neal looked around, he smiled putting his arm around Vicky it was the first night in a long time where he wasn't working on a case, or working late, or reporting to a crime scene, just enjoying the company with people he cares about.

"I should have brought my cards" Neal said 10 minutes later.

"We should teach them 'I declare war,'" Vicky said.

"I what?" Elizabeth said.

"How about in a few weeks we'll do dinner and we'll teach you both, my place" Neal said.

"We'll cook" Vicky said smiling.

"It's a sorority girl slash con man's game" Neal said as Elizabeth looked at the time.

"Wow time is flying tonight midnight" she said.

"Oh we should get going" Vicky said as Neal helped her up.

"Let me use the bathroom, I'll call a car" she said.

"The spat from yesterday is dissolved" Peter asked.

"Pretty much, I don't want her involved with my work, this has to be the last time" Neal said seriously.

"When you force it, the more they feel drawn to it don't force it. From experience doesn't work" Peter said watching Elizbaeth in the kitchen as they heard a car horn.

"That was fast" Vicky said as Elizabeth came back with a pie slice in Tupperware.

"For the road" Elizabeth said giving Vicky a hug.

"We should do a girl's night, I am usually in the city on Wednesday's" she said.

"I would love that" Vicky said as Neal took her hand.

"Good night you two" Peter said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Free Bird

Neal's apartment

"Glad I'm spending the night" Vicky said as Neal opened the door for her. She quickly takes off her shoes, Neal laughs loudly.

"Try walking in those jackass" she said laughing setting the Tupperware down.

Neal walks over to them, pretending to stick his foot into them "Please don't!" she said he stops charging towards Vicky.

Vicky screams and laughs at the same time as Neal picks her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"You're a mess" Vicky said looking at his tussled hair, he looks at her flushed cheeks {he kisses her}

"My baby" Neal whispered holding her she holds him tighter.

"I'm sorry for yesterday" Vicky whispered.

"We already went through that" Neal whispered back as they rocked back and forth, he kisses the side of her face he feels Vicky unbuttoning his shirt {they kiss}, Neal puts his arms around Vicky unzipping her dress revealing the fact she wasn't wearing a bra.

Neal picked her up again leading her to his bed {They kiss hungrily}. "Hmm babe" Vicky mumbled as Neal caressed her round breast with his firm hands.

Neal feeling pre-sweat down his face puts his mouth on Vicky's round right nipple; he felt Vicky's body rise. He uses his tongue to circle Vicky's nipple.

A shiver of passion ran through her body as his lips met with the lips of her womanhood. Her body instantly tensed as he explored every part of her womanhood. With his every move of his mouth and fingers, ripples of pleasure passed through her body as he brought her to the very edge of bliss until she screamed out his name. She then felt his lips moving up her body, kissing and licking his way to her belly and back to her chest.

She inhaled deeply as his lip kissed and sucked the nipples of her left breast, while she wrapped her legs around his hips. While she caressed his back and waist, she begged him not to tease her anymore. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as he entered her. Vicky thought to herself, as she kissed his neck, how incredible this was, how their bodes knew just what to do. Moving in perfect time match each other's moves, match each and every thrust.

20 minutes later

"I'm glad we made up," Vicky said feeling her heart rate slow down.

Neal nodded, he kisses the top of her forehead, he caresses her shoulder.

"What?" Vicky said smiling.

"You're beautiful," Neal said.

Vicky looked down, "Inside and out" he said as their faces touched.

"So sentimental" Vicky said.

"You bring that out in me" Neal said {they kissed each other goodnight}

Next day 5pm

"You look nice" Diana said as Vicky entered her office wearing a black lace gown.

"Thank you I was saving this for when I worked as an informant" Vicky joked as Diana started to put the wire on her.

"I need your purse too," Diana said as she put a chip underneath Vicky's purse {Knock on door}

"Just a minute" Vicky said as Diana took a seat on the couch.

"Hi Mallory look at you" she said looking at Valerie's strapless dress.

"Thank you for letting me ride with you, just wanted to let you know the limo is downstairs" Mallory said.

"Great I will be right down just wrapping this meting up" Vicky said {Mallory nods closing the door}

"You'll be great let Leonard lead the conversation," Diana said.

"Will do I guess I'll see you later" Vicky said.

Columbia University

"Greg this is Victoria Thompson curator of the New Museum of Contemporary Art" Leonard said.

"Lovely to meet you Ms. Thompson" Neal said looking at Vitoria's dress.

"Likewise Greg" Vicky said shaking Neal's hand.

"Let me show you around" Leonard said putting his right hand on the ball of Vicky's back.

"Don't look like the jealous boyfriend" Mozzie said Neal realized he was wearing a security outfit. {Peter approaches them}

"He thinks Vicky is buying into this, good," Peter said as they watched them.

"He's showing her around then we are going to his office to talk about the donation," Neal said as they started to listen.

"Would you be able to give me monthly updates to where the donations are going?" Vicky asked.

"Yes, Greg would be able to get that for you" Leonard said as Neal approached them.

"Everything is set up" Neal said, Leonard spotted Mallory with her fiends.

"What are her friend's doing here" Leonard said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Vicky said as Leonard walked away.

"What was that?" She said to Neal.

"They discovered Rodriguez's body" Neal said.

"He didn't sound happy" Vicky said.

"You ok?" Neal asked.

"I'm ok he's a little touchy" Vicky said.

"I noticed" Neal said as they watched.

"Why don't you tell your potential donators how their money doesn't count for shit?" Tina yelled.

"That isn't true" Mallory said.

"What the hell is going on?" Peter said.

"Ms. Carter I suggest you leave" Leonard said as a security guard escorted Tina out {Tina grabs a champagne glass from Mozzie's plate throwing it at him}

"Whoa" Vicky said.

"Out now" Leonard said angrily.

"I've seen her before she picks up Mallory after her internship" Vicky said.

"Hang tight, let me see what's going on" Neal said.

Neal grabs a towel near the bar, "Looks like you will need this" he said to Leonard.

"Thank you, ungrateful brat she needs to be dealt with after this" Leonard said angrily.

"Ms. Thompson thought she was a street girl keep the party going" Neal said.

"Bring her to my office now, before another student makes a scene" Leonard said fixing his blazer, Neal noticed the gun holster.

"Yes it's the same one I used on Rodriguez" he said touching Neal's shoulder.

"Did you hear that" Neal said to Peter.

"Yes I did he admitted to murdering Rodriguez" Peter said, as Neal approached Vicky.

"Leonard wants to meet in his office now" Neal said, Vicky nodded.

"Stay close to me" he whispered as they walked.

Leonard's office

"I am sorry for that scene" Leonard said as Vicky and Neal took a seat.

"its OK Greg explained everything to me" Vicky said.

"$20k the first donation from the Thompson fund" she said taking out her checkbook.

"Why rush we can do this electronically" Leonard said touching her knee.

"All right" Vicky said as Leonard opened his laptop.

"Ms. Thompson I would love to take you out sometime after you see how far your donation goes" Leonard said as they watched the money transfer.

"I suppose it's very busy at the gallery" Vicky said glancing over at Neal.

"Unless you want to go out with Greg instead" Leonard joked.

"Transfer complete" Neal said.

"I'll get back to the party" Vicky started to say as Peter, Jones, and police officers entered the room.

"FBI drop it" Peter yelled as Leonard pulled his gun on Neal.

"You set me up" Leonard yelled, Vicky's heard was beating fast standing behind him, she picks up a vase smashing it on his head {she kicks the gun off his hand}

"Cuff him" Jones said as Vicky rushed over to Neal.

"Are you ok?" Vicky said.

"Yes thanks to you, what was that" Neal said.

"Very Charlie's Angels" Mozzie said.

"Reflexes and RJ taught me a thing or two" Vicky said as her and Neal put their arms around each other.

"Oh really" Neal said {they kiss, Hughes enters}.

"Well done everyone" Hughes said as Neal and Vicky moved apart.

"Enough you two we all know you are dating" he said looking at the crime scene.

Neal looked over at Vicky, "Yea he does" she said.

"I need to speak to you Caffrey outside" Hughes said.

Vicky looked over at Peter, Neal followed him outside. "What does he want with Neal he said a few days ago he was ok with this" Vicky said.

"You'll see" Peter said smiling.

"Sir I have the best intensions for Ms. Thompson" Neal started to say.

"That's not what I want to talk about" Hughes said.

"What I am holding is a fax from headquarters, your past cases have been the White Collar units most successful, in the nation your results from your interview and written test as you know surpassed our expectations." He said.

"What's in the envelope sir" Neal asked.

"Your release papers {he opens the envelope to read} as of July 14th, Neal George Caffrey you are a free man and promoted to official consultant of the New York White Collar unit." Hughes said shaking his hand.

Neal's heart dropped, "Yes in another week no more ankle bracelet, congratulations son." Hughes said handing him the notice.

"Thank you sir" Neal said.

"Peter will fill you in on what the next steps are: FBI badge, salary" Hughes said.

"We'll have the talk about Victoria another time" he said grinning he walks away as he sees Vicky.

"Hey, what's in the envelope" Vicky asked putting his arms around Neal, he smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Set 3 days after Chapter 16

"Perfect score" the instructor said to Neal at the firing range, Neal nodded quickly putting the gun down.

"Is there another test" Neal asked.

"No Mr. Caffrey that is all" the instructor said as Neal walked out.

"Looked good out there" Peter said handing him a coffee cup.

"Thanks, but do I really need to have a gun if I am a consultant" Neal asked.

"Yes since the LA raid last year when a consultant got in the line of fire because he didn't have a gun" Peter said as they walked.

"How are you feeling" he asked.

"Tired I don't know how many forms I signed half release papers the other have W2 forms" Neal said.

"Your salary you know it was bogus" Peter said.

"I figured you say that" Neal said grinning.

"$85k" Peter said.

"Good they brought it" He thought.

"$30k less than what I wanted but can't complain" Neal said shaking his hand.

"You aimed that high I know you too well" Peter said.

"Maybe" Neal said looking at the time.

"What time is Vicky's new exhibit Thursday?" Peter asked.

"8 she said dress casual" Neal said as they entered the office, they are surprised to see Sara talking to Jones at his desk.

"What is she doing here" Peter said glancing at Neal.

"Sara what a surprise" he said giving Sara a hug.

"Hi" Neal said giving Sara a half hug.

"I need your help" Sara said looking at Neal.

"Come into my office" Peter said.

10 minutes later

"Jones investigate former insurance investigator Matthews" Peter said.

"Agent Johnson research the most recent museum exhibit openings and upcoming ones" Neal said.

"If this Matthew's person is stealing statures and replacing them with fakes he has to have an inside man" Peter said.

"Vicky's next exhibit isn't on the list" he said.

"No she's lucky it's the skateboard/street art then fashion week. I'll give her the heads up" Neal said.

"Vicky?" Sara thought as Diana saw her reaction.

"Peter and I will start looking at these documents" Neal said he looked at the time 5:30pm.

"I'll have to cancel dinner again" he cursed to himself.

"Wow thanks guys" Sara said she saw Neal was distracted the group started to leave.

"It's great to see you" she said.

"Yea you too" Neal said as Peter watched their interaction.

"Excuse me" he said taking out his phone.

"Who's Vicky sounds like another one of the airheads" Sara said.

"She actually isn't, let's get started" Peter said.

"Hey I just got this case, I don't know about dinner tonight, I know you are busy doing the final touches of the exhibit hope your day is going well, I'll talk to you tonight, bye" Neal said softly on the phone.

Vicky's office

"Please be careful" Vicky said from her office as she saw to one of the workers installing the skate ramps she looks at the time.

"Looks like an all nighter" Cecilia said handing Vicky her phone.

Vicky listens to her voicemail, "Well Bailey isn't coming till the installations are done to start spray painting" she said deleting the voicemail.

She hears Neal's message, "He canceled before I did" Vicky thought giving a wry smile, she wanted to see him.

"Oh there is someone to see you downstairs she said her name is Sonia" Cecilia said.

"Dulay?" Vicky said she smiled going downstairs.

She spotted a longhaired Indian American woman "Sonia Dulay what are you doing here" she exclaimed giving her friend a hug.

"I heard about your gallery and had to see it for myself, well also because I write for the Times now" Sonia said.

"How long?" Vicky said.

"2 months" Sonia said.

"And you are just telling me now" Vicky said.

"I should be saying the same thing to you, your uncle Jack has a big mouth still" Sonia said hitting her shoulder.

"So yea you know all of it" Vicky said.

"And it sounds like you have a boyfriend now from what your Uncle said" Sonia said.

"I do it's nice, we are both busy today but it's really nice" Vicky said smiling.

"I want you to come to the opening Friday you can meet him" she said.

"Let's do lunch tomorrow it looks like you are busy" Sonia said.

"Yes I want to hear more about your writing gig" Vicky said giving Sonia a hug {she leaves}.

Vicky smiles looking at the time, "I am going to take a lunch break" she said to Cecilia.

"You mean dinner" Cecilia said as Vicky got her purse.

FBI Office 6:15pm

"Thank you" Vicky said as a man opened the door for her she was holding a picnic basket.

"Hi Johnson" Vicky said as Johnson was about to leave.

"Is Neal here" she asked.

"Yes in Agent Burke's office he should be out soon" Johnson said.

"Have a good night Ms. Thompson" he said leaving as Vicky took a seat at Neal's desk.

She looked at Neal's desk and the forms he was still filling out, "He must be exhausted" she thought as Neal, Peter, and Sara came out.

"What's Vicky doing here" Peter said as Sara saw Neal's face light up with a big smile on his face.

"Hey" Vicky said getting up {her and Neal kiss}

Peter glances over at Sara who watches, "What's that" Neal said.

"Dinner for you and Peter, I got your voicemail sounds like you guys are doing an all nighter like me" Vicky said as she noticed Sara glancing at her.

"Victoria this is Sara Ellis, insurance investigator for Sterling Bosch" Peter said as Vicky and Sara shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" Vicky said, "That's Sara" she thought she glanced at Neal.

"Just catching up working on a new case" Peter said awkwardly.

"Good luck" Vicky said forcing a smile she looks at her cell phone.

"I should go" she lied.

"I'll walk you out" Neal said.

"Nice to meet you again" Vicky said as Sara nodded.

"I'll let you know what we come up with" Peter said to Sara touching her shoulder, she nodded.

"I should have called you I was trying to surprise you" Vicky said as Neal put his arm around her.

"It's ok and no Sara contacted Peter and not me" Neal said stopping her {he doesn't notice Sara coming out of the FBI building}

"It's just a case" he said putting his arms around her, she smiled.

"It just caught me off guard, I know it is" Vicky said.

"Do you really need to leave" Neal said {they kiss passionately, Sara takes a deep breath and leaves}

"I just want to spend time with you this past week has been crazy, all these forms, tests, long nights" he said.

"It will all be worth it Saturday at 12:01" Vicky said.

"I know and I know I canceled dinner twice with my girlfriend and now my ex-girlfriend is working a case with me. This isn't how I planned to spend my last week with the tracking bracelet" Neal said.

"I understand we'll have better weeks when you are free" Vicky said.

"Get back to work, come over later on tonight" she whispered, Neal nodded.

"Bye" Vicky said squeezing his hand she walks to the subway.

She looks "Uptown/Queens" right side, she walks to the right side.

Elizabeth and Peter's house

"Thanks for seeing me" Vicky said as her and Elizabeth sat outside in the backyard.

"I wouldn't be worried Sara and Neal were not an item for a very long time before you were in the picture" Elizabeth said.

"I was just so shocked to see her she didn't look like she was over Neal" Vicky said.

"I know Sara she isn't a vixen, I like her but I never thought she was right for Neal" Elizabeth said.

"What makes you say that" Vicky asked.

"Neal confides in you, he didn't do that with her, I have known him for a very long time now. He is very loving to those he cares about but always holds back, he's different when he's around you" Elizabeth said.

"Moz said that" Vicky said.

"So why are you doubting" Elizabeth said.

"Everything has been so right these past few weeks and now he is going to be free , I well we both have dealt with a lot the past few years it's hard to believe when things are finally going right." Vicky said.

"You have to let that thinking go" Elizabeth said.

"I think about him a lot, he really caches me off guard" Vicky said wiping a tear as she started to laugh.

"You're in love" Elizabeth thought.

"The good ones usually do" Elizabeth said.

FBI office

"Vicky makes a good ham sandwich and pasta salad" Peter said.

"Her father used to make it for her" Neal said.

Peter chuckled, "You know what he did have a ham sandwich at least 2 times a week" he said.

"Can't believe the time" Neal said looking at his watch: 8:30.

"Sara seems well" Peter said.

"Yea she does" Neal said.

"A little awkward between her and Vicky, I didn't realize she knew who Sara was" Peter said.

"We briefly talked about our exes during the Drake investigation" Neal said.

"Honesty is the best policy" Peter said.

"I talk about a lot of things with her, things I haven't thought about in years. We spend a lot of hours just talking" Neal said putting gloves on examining a document.

"Elizabeth and I did that, still do that" Peter said.

"She's been working hard for this new exhibit, and getting a lot of press before it opens I know she's nervous she's going to rock it" Neal said grinning.

Peter smiled, "Elizabeth and I look forward to seeing it" he said.

"I'm proud of her" Neal said he stops.

"What" Peter said.

"I think I found something" Neal said.

Elizabeth's house 9pm

"Sara what a pleasant surprise" Elizabeth said.

"I know it's been a long time" Sara said entering the house.

"Yea it has you look well" Elizabeth said.

"Do you know Neal's new girlfriend" Sara said.

"Vicky yes" Elizabeth said smiling.

"Where did she come from" Sara said.

"I don't understand your question" Elizabeth said.

"I was just taken aback that Neal is so domestic" Sara said.

"It's been close to a year and a half" Elizabeth said.

"I know I didn't make it easy for him" Sara said.

"No you didn't" Elizabeth said.

"I looked her up she's smart I was expecting her to be like Alex or Kate" Sara said.

"She's different than anyone he's dealt with" Elizabeth said.

"We're happy for him" she said.

"I am too" Sara lied.

"I need to take Satchmo out for a walk in a few, do you want to do drinks soon" Elizabeth said.

"Sure that would be great" Sara said getting up.

"Take care" Elizabeth said opening the door for her {she closes it, looking over at Satchmo}

"I know awkward" she said.

11pm

"So Sara still has feelings for Neal" Peter said as Elizabeth hands him a beer.

"She missed Vicky by 10 minutes who came here because her women's intuition kicked in" Elizabeth said.

"She'll have to find out the hard way, we both knew that wasn't going to work out" Peter said.

"Sara seems different I never heard her so judgmental I hope this doesn't turn into anything serious" Elizabeth said.

"I doubt it my dear, Neal and Victoria are building something solid." Peter said.

"They are both in love with each other" Elizabeth said.

"I'm so happy for them" she squealed.

"Dear let them date for a while, Neal be free for at least 6 months, then you can plan the wedding" Peter said.

Vicky's apartment 12am

Neal looks down at a sleeping Vicky, he kisses the top of her forehead slowly getting up from the bed {putting his boxers on}

He smiled watching her sleep, he takes a deep breath looking out the window it was the first time in the last three days where he had a moment to breathe.

"Neal" Vicky said slowly waking up.

"Just stretching my legs, go back to sleep" Neal said softly as Vicky wrapped a blanket around herself getting up.

"Looked like you were taking it all in" Vicky said kissing his shoulder he puts his arm around him putting her in front.

"I was, I am" Neal said holding her.

"I didn't think I would have a life well this life when I was first arrested, locked up I made a bucket list of all these things I wanted to do after I was released" Neal said.

"Which was" Vicky asked, Neal laughed loudly.

"Stealing more stuff" Neal said, Vicky laughed.

"I can't imagine all the emotions you have right now" Vicky said as Neal kissed her neck.

"Much more positive than negative, the negative is just fear" Neal said.

"Of what" Vicky said.

"Of failing" Neal said.

"That's not going to happen" Vicky said.

"Keep telling me that" Neal said kissing her neck again.

"You have a lot of people who won't let that happen" Vicky said.

"I know including myself, I like my life right now in a few more days I'll have my freedom" Neal said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Case of the Ex

Set 2 days later after Chapter 17

New Museum of Contemporary Art in NYC

"Opening night in 10 hours" Cecilla yelled as Vicky looked around.

"Wow" Vicky said happily looking at the art gallery now a skating court {she takes a seat at her desk opening the New York Times}

"Insurance companies what you need to know by Sonia Dulay" she began to read.

"Oh oo" Vicky said seeing the company Sterling Bosch.

"Here is the guest list for tonight" Cecilla said as Vicky started to read.

"Who from Sterling Bosch is coming who invited them?" Vicky asked.

"The PR team it's protocol" Cecilla said.

"Please don't let her come" Vicky thought.

FBI office

"I can't believe what this moron editor from the times wrote," Sara said.

"I didn't harass Sophie Covington," she said.

"You did" Neal thought to himself.

"At least we got Matthew that is good press for the firm" Neal said.

"I suppose" Sara said looking at her watch she sees Neal flip to the art section.

"Yes she got in," Neal said.

"Vicky's exhibit opening is tonight, supposed to be the talk of the town" Sara said.

"Elizabeth wants to skateboard at the event" Peter joked, Neal chuckled.

"She was nervous about getting placed in the times I knew she would get it" Neal said smiling with pride, Sara shrugged.

"The PR firm she works with invited the firm I'm going with a few colleagues" Sara said.

"You are" Neal said surprised, Peter raises his eyebrow.

"Especially now we have to show a positive front" Sara said looking at her phone.

"Thanks again for your help in this" she said.

"Always want to help" Neal said, as Peter nodded.

"Congrats again starting tomorrow you are a free man" Sara said softly.

"Thank you" Neal said {Sara leaves}.

"Hmm well tonight the eve before you get that tracking bracelet off will be something to remember" Peter said.

"Elizabeth is coming here then we'll cab it to the gallery" he asked, Neal nodded.

"Sounds like a plan" Neal said.

"Sophie Covington is also on the list wow, I admire her charity work" Vicky said finishing reviewing the list she looks at her phone.

"How's my curator holding up"-Neal.

"I'm calm" –Vicky said, Neal smiles.

"Calm?"-Neal typed.

"I'm nervous but I'm calming myself down" Vicky typed.

"I saw the times placement today, I told you that was a done deal"-Neal.

Vicky smiled, "Thank you" she typed.

"My friend Sonia works at the times she's a friend from college, I can't wait for you to meet her tonight" she typed.

"Looking forward to it, I won't say good luck because it's going to be a great show. I will see you soon" –Neal.

"Bye" Vicky.

Neal took a deep breath looking at the time "12 hours" he thought looking down at the tracking bracelet {he walks outside}

"I still think we should have a party for the cutting of that thing at 12:01am" Mozzie said coming behind him.

"Please don't" Neal joked.

"How's the lady Victoria her show is the talk of the town and no one is trying to steal it" Mozzie said.

"Nervous but good" Neal said as they took a seat on a bench.

"Did you see that article on the times today, hilarious" Mozzie said.

"Yea the editor was dead on" Neal said looking at Mozzie's paper and the author.

"Sonia?" Neal said.

"Yea that's the editor's name she sounds new" Mozzie said, Neal's mouth dropped.

"Vicky mentioned her friend now working at the times named Sonia" Neal said.

"Who just shitted on Sara's company how awkward" Mozzie said.

"I didn't even tell Vicky about Sara coming tonight" Neal said.

"She knows she has to see the guest list before the show starts" Mozzie said.

"She didn't mention it" Neal said.

"You didn't mention it" Mozzie retorted.

"I didn't want to get her worked up, I saw the way she looked at Sara and I would feel the same way if one of her exes was working with her" Neal said.

"Yea the Leonard business was amusing" Mozzie said.

"I'll see you at the opening, I'll bring gloves" he said.

"It won't be that type of night" Neal yelled.

5 hours later

"8 more hours" –Vicky typed.

"I'm not keeping time" Neal-typed.

"Yea right, I get you want to downplay it but it's ok to be a little excited" Vicky typed.

"Yes 8 more hours, and I get to spend the weekend with you. It's been a long week" Neal typed.

"Likewise" Vicky typed.

"You should rest before the show and before you get glammed up" Neal typed.

"I should I guess it's nervousness," Vicky typed she hears her phone ring.

"Hi" she said.

"You have nothing to be nervous about" Neal said softly.

"It's my first show since well the Drake stuff" Vicky said.

"That no one knows about" Neal said.

"I know and I didn't put my 100% into the art gallery it was all revenge, I really want this to be a new go to spot in the city for new art" Vicky said.

"You're going to be surprised by tonight, get some rest it's going to be ok" Neal said.

"Ok" Vicky said, she hangs up she walks to the couch closing her eyes.

"Hi Sara" Elizabeth said starting to get dressed.

"Hey are you going to that skateboard exhibit tonight" Sara said.

"Yes I'm meeting Peter, I didn't know you knew about it" Elizabeth said.

"The firm gets invited by the PR firm Victoria is working with I guess I'll see you there, should be interesting" Sara said.

Elizabeth frowned at the Sara's tone, "It certainly will be, I'm sure Vicky will have a successful night" she said.

"Great, I'll see you at gallery" Sara said.

Elizabeth looked at Satchmo ,"Want to come to" she said getting her purse {she closes the door}

New Museum of Contemporary Art in NYC 7pm

"Wow look at all the press" Elizabeth said as the cab pulled across the street they see a swarm of photographers in front of the gallery as guest started to arrive.

"Uncle Jack is here" Peter said as Vicky's uncle Jack entered with Justine.

"Great" Neal said forcing a smile, Peter chuckled hitting his shoulder.

"Wow a lot of people are here" Vicky said looking around, Cecilla smiled as she walked in.

"I like it" Cecilla pointing at the leather army green and black color block shift dress and the black creeper shoes Vicky was wearing.

"I figured it would be stupid to be in heels at a skateboarding exhibit" Vicky said as she saw a few skateboarders skating in the built in court she noticed a few critics looking at the murals and frames photos.

"They are not frowning" she thought as the DJ started to play "Stronger" by Kanye West she laughed shaking the DJ's hand.

"This Sheryl Wills of NY 1" Cecilla said as Vicky started to get interviewed.

"Hello" Vicky said as Sheryl started to ask questions.

"Isn't that the guy from Entourage" Elizabeth said as Neal tried to look around for Vicky.

"Neal!" Justine yelled as Jack raised his eyebrow he sees Hughes behind him.

"Hey Justine" Neal said giving the 15 year old a hug.

"This is so cool" Justine said looking around.

"Yes it is" Neal said smiling looking around, he was impressed.

"Hello gentlemen" Hughes said shaking Neal's hand, then Peter's, and giving Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you again Mr. Thompson" Neal said as Jack shook his hand.

"Yes I hear I'll be seeing more of you" Jack said coolly.

"So how is the curator" Hughes asked Neal.

"I haven't seen her yet actually" Neal said.

"This is really something, her father would have been very proud of her" Hughes said as Jack nodded.

"Yes he would" Jack said as socialite Sophie Covington entered the room {photographers rush to the socialite who greeted Vicky, then skater Tony Hawk enters with a skateboard}

"Is Vicky wearing creepers?" Justine said.

"What" Jack said as they were watching them.

"Creepers they are flats with a heel on them rockers wear them" Justine said disgusted, Neal grinned watching his girlfriend.

"She looks great" Elizabeth said.

"I'm glad you guys were able to come, welcome please enjoy yourself" Vicky said.

Tony points to the skate court, "May I?" he said.

"Um sure do you need to rehearse or anything" Vicky said, Tony laughed.

"I'm sorry if that's a dumb question, we don't have workers comp" she said.

"It's cool" Tony said.

"Be careful" Vicky said as he walked away and photographer's followed him as he started to skate.

"Neal" Sophie said happily surprised.

"Hi" Neal said as Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Sophie it's good to see you again how do you know Mr. Caffrey" Jack said.

"Neal saved my life last year" Sophie said.

"I see" Jack said as Justine glared at her father.

"How are you" Neal said.

"Great the new foundation is great, did some traveling. I'm moving to Chicago to be near Robert he's a plastic surgeon for children" Sophie said.

"That's great" Neal said.

"What are you doing here" Sophie said.

"My girlfriend is running this" Neal said.

"Victoria is your girlfriend" Sophie said, Neal nodded as Sara entered with two staff members from Sterling Bosche.

"Oh the houndogs are here" Sophie said seeing Sara enter.

"Hey, be nice" Neal said.

"I hope to see you and Victoria before the night ends, I should make my rounds" Sophie said walking away.

"Woo" Vicky said as Tony finishing skating {the crowd claps}.

"Vicky!" Sonia said entering she bear hugs Vicky.

"The night is a success" Mozzie said greeting Neal at the bar.

"Yea I knew it would be" Neal said looking at his watch.

"2 hours" Mozzie said, the duo toasted they see Sara and the Sterling Bosche team glare in Sonia and Vicky's direction.

"Why is Sara here" Mozzie said.

"She said they want to put a strong front for the firm" Neal said, Mozzie glanced at Elizabeth.

"Look who it is" Peter said recognizing James and Josh Roland, he taps Neal's shoulder as they walk towards the brothers.

"You asked a good question Mozzie" Elizabeth said.

"Thank you Mrs. Suit this isn't right" Mozzie said.

An hour later

"Ok are all my press interviews done" Vicky asked Cecilla as Jack and Justine approached her.

"Hi" Vicky said as her and Jack hugged, Justine squealed hugging her.

"Thanks for coming" she said.

"Well done" Jack said, Vicky nodded.

"Thank you" Vicky said.

"This is so cool so many people are tweeting about it" Justine said.

"Justine I said to put the phone away" Jack said.

"No this is what we want I have my social media intern Mallory updating our twitter and facebook. People can rsvp to come to the gallery doing that" Vicky said, Jack sternly nodded.

"I guess I'm old fashioned, I saw your boyfriend Caffrey. An ok fellow, I expect him at Thanksgiving" Jack said.

"Yes I guess, I thought you always went away" Vicky said.

"Routines change" Jack said, Vicky nodded.

"I'll let you know" Vicky said, Jack looks at the time.

"I'll see you in a bit" she said starting to walk around.

"Savannah age13 I feel very old" Peter said looking at the picture on James' phone. Vicky sneaks behind Neal poking his side.

"Poke" Vicky said as Neal turned around.

"Hey you" Neal said as they embraced {Vicky laughs as they kiss}.

"Mrs. Suit look" Mozzie said as they watched Sara watching Neal and Vicky.

"I like the grunge look" Neal said looking at her outfit she hits his shoulder.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk" he said as James and John greeted her.

"I don't think I've seen you two since we were kids at prep" Vicky said.

"Probably" John said.

"Great show, my daughter wanted to come tonight but I wasn't sure how kid friendly it was" James said.

"It's more teen friendly my cousin loves it, Savannah is old enough" Vicky said as Neal put his arm around her.

"Let me introduce you to my wife Elizabeth she can help you with Savannah's party" Peter said as the trio walked away.

"Told you, nothing to worry about" Neal said looking around as Vicky grinned.

"Yea you were right" Vicky said.

"You look beautiful, I wish we coordinated better I would have put a Nirvana shirt on" Neal said as Vicky laughed.

"Thank you for coming, I Know you must be exhausted from this week, I'm glad that case got sold" Vicky said she glanced at Sara and her Sterling Bosche team.

"I knew she was coming, I couldn't really say no because he's my boyfriend's ex" Vicky said.

"I did too" Neal said as Vicky looked surprised.

"Why did you tell me" They both said they laughed.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it" Vicky said.

"I didn't want to alarm you" Neal said he took a deep breath.

"Oh my friend Sonia is here" Vicky started to say.

"Yea about that, Sara read the article" Neal said.

"Hmm" Vicky said as Sonia approached them.

"There she is" Sonia said.

"Yep" Vicky said glaring at Neal who shrugged his shoulder.

"Sonia this is Neal who I have been telling you about" she said as Neal greeted the editor.

"This is him!" Sonia said happily hugging Neal.

"Sonia bear hugs" Vicky said.

"I see" Neal said.

"What are you two doing" Peter said.

"Counting how many times Sara spies at Neal and Vicky" Elizabeth said.

"You two need to stop this is very high school there is nothing going on" Peter started to say as he spotted Sara glancing over at the couple's direction.

"Don't instigate it" he said.

"Suit it's obvious, that insurance Barbie has feelings for Neal still but she isn't a match for the curator slash former thief slash Neal's kindred spirit" Mozzie said.

"Damn, it's my phone. I'll be right back" Vicky said touching Neal's shoulder.

"This is amazing" Sonia said to Neal who politely smiled he glanced at Sara and the Sterling Bosche team.

"Yes it is, so you knew Vicky in college, the sorority she talks about" Neal said.

"Yep, taught her card games" Sonia said, Neal couldn't help but laugh.

"That explains it, you're a good teacher she beat me a few times" Neal said.

"She's dealt with a lot the past few years, seeing her grow makes me very happy, and seeing her glow around you" Sonia said, Neal grinned.

"It's both sides" Neal said taking a sip of his drink as Mozzie approached them.

"I'm proud of her" he said.

"Neal a word" Mozzie said.

"It's alright I have to touch base with my editor" Sonia said walking away.

"A word for what?" Neal said as Mozzie pointed.

"I know the Sterling Bosche team is here" he said.

"You missed insurance Barbie spying on you and the fair Victoria" Mozzie said.

"That's outrageous Moz" Neal said.

"Sonia Dulay" Sara said tapping the reporter.

"Yes" Sonia said smiling.

"Sara Willis of Sterling Bosche we need to talk" Sara said.

"Elizabeth, I'm so happy you came" Vicky said seeing Elizabeth and Peter at the bar.

"Great look for you, I think I may be too old top pull creepers off" Elizabeth said.

"I doubt that" Vicky said hugging her friend she glanced at the time.

"How is he holding up" Vicky said looking at her time.

"45 minutes" Peter said.

"He's quiet, I think he's nervous about something happening that can jeopardize it, he was close a few years ago" he said.

"He told me the other night. Kramer that bastard, dad would have let him gone free" Vicky said.

"You know what he would have" Peter said.

"I wanted to do a party for him but he said he didn't want a production out of it. I understand but it is major, he's earned it" Vicky said as he heard raised voices a few feet away.

"My sources were telling the truth about your firm, you harassed a widow who is a prominent New Yorker, but then you over looked one of your own people stealing paintings right in front of your nose" Sonia said.

"If you were a decent editor you would have came to us with the allegations" Sara said as Vicky watched.

"They weren't allegations, they're facts Ms. Willis" Sonia said.

"You'll see our feature in the journal next week. If answered my questions we could have helped her from the beginning" Sara said as Vicky approached them. Neal and Mozzie watch.

"The times shouldn't hire tabloid reporters" she said, as Vicky shot Sara a look she gets in between them.

"Ladies, the exhibit is about to end it would be nice to end it as it started, I don't know nor care who approached who" Vicky started to say.

"She did" Sonia said raising her eyebrow, Vicky looked at Sara.

"I appreciate you and the Sterling Bosche team coming to support the gallery but having this discussion with Ms. Dulay is not the time or the place, Ms. Willis." Vicky said as Sara felt people staring at their direction including Neal.

"You should be careful on who you invite" Sara said.

"Who I invite is not really your concern, have a good evening" Vicky said, her and Sara stared at each other. Sara brushes pass Sonia walking away, Vicky rolled her eyes.

"Are you ok" Vicky asked Sonia.

"I'm good I didn't know she was going to be here" Sonia started to say.

"It shouldn't matter" Neal said he put his hand on Vicky's back.

"I'm fine, {she looks at Sonia} I knew, he knew but this place is so big it doesn't matter" Vicky said.

"I have to head out anyway, lunch next week?" Sonia said.

"I would love that" Vicky said.

"Great work" Mozzie said as Neal shook his head.

"It is good to meet you Neal" Sonia said giving him a hug {Sara watches then looks at the time 5 minutes}

"That was fun" Vicky said.

"I should have told you earlier" Neal said.

"For the third time it shouldn't have mattered" Vicky said.

"It turned into the Real Housewives of art" Elizabeth said as Cecilla motioned Vicky to come at her direction.

"At least the night is over I'm so tired" Vicky said touching Neal's arm she walks away, Neal sees the Sterling Bosche team and Sara watch Vicky.

"Where are you going" Mozzie said as Neal walked over to Sara.

"Can we talk" Neal said.

"Sure" Sara said as they walked to the corner.

"What was that" Neal said.

"I saw the editor here so I decided to confront her" Sara said simply.

"No one said you didn't have a right to confront her your timing was off" Neal said.

"The PR firm should have informed us she was coming" Sara said.

"This is an important night for Victoria you could have confronted her outside" Neal said looking at her disappointed.

Sara was hurt {Vicky sees them interacting} "It's not what you think" Elizabeth said.

"1 more minute and the exhibit is over it was a success despite the catfight that couldn't wait for Sara" Vicky said sarcastically.

"Not a fan" she said to Elizabeth.

"That's understandable , but you have nothing to worry about" Elizabeth lied.

"I know" Vicky said. boldly

"it's 5 minutes before Neal is officially free, I'm going to get a few bottles we are all going to celebrate upstairs in my office" Vicky said walking to the bar.

Elizabeth laughed, following her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, see you are around Neal" Sara said walking away.

Neal shook his head disappointed watching Sara walk away, "Funny how things change" he thought.

"Thank you everyone for coming, please sign your name on the guest list before you head out" Cecilla said.

"12:01am" Mozzie said looking at the time.

"I don't feel different" Neal lied as Vicky approached them.

"Well that's over and it's 12:01" She said taking his hand.

"Where are we going" Neal said grinning.

"Upstairs" Vicky said.

"Wait should I be going" Mozzie said.

"It's not like that" Vicky said as she opened the door.

"Surprise" Elizabeth, Peter, and June said happily.

"I know you said no parties so this is a get together" Vicky said as Neal gave her a kiss.

"I was lucky to get a cab on a Friday night' June said hugging Neal.

Peter looked at Neal seriously, and said "It is now 12:05am, July 14th. Neal George Caffrey you are now officially a free man" Peter said taking a scissor from Vicky's desk.

Neal took a deep breath ,he lifts his right pant leg {Peter cuts it the tracking bracelet off}

Vicky let our a nervous chuckle seeing the tracking bracelet fall to the ground. Overwhelmed, Neal shakes his head seeing a very happy Vicky he pulls her for a tight embrace.

"You're free" she whispered as they rocked rack and forth.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Freebird

Set four months after Neal is free.

"Last time you were here you had an anklet on" Ellen said as Neal poured himself a glass of wine.

"Don't remind me it was a little strange being able to take the tram without a sadistic FBI agent tailing me" Neal said handing Ellen a glass.

"No Vicky" Ellen said.

"She just got back from London having dinner with her uncle" Neal said.

"I want to meet the woman Mozzie calls your kindred spirit" Ellen said.

"She's {he shakes his head} she amazing" Neal said.

"I know you get protective of who meets me but before they decide to whisk me away, I want to meet her, I'll have peace of mind seeing the woman who makes you happy" Ellen said.

"I want you to meet her," Neal said.

Ellen laughed, "I never met any of your girlfriend's even as Danny, were you afraid I was going to interrogate them" she asked.

"None of them we worthy of meeting you. You met Kate" Neal started to say.

"Yes after you were arrested and needed me to stash the Raphael wasn't really the best circumstances," Ellen said.

"Unfortunately" Neal said.

"I'll see when she is free" he said taking a deep breath.

"Well do it if you are comfortable" Ellen said.

"You are the closest thing I have to family it feels like I'm bringing my girlfriend to meet my mother" Neal said.

"That's very sweet, I also take that Vicky doesn't know about me," Ellen said.

"She knows a little bit, times we just find ourselves talking about our pasts, she doesn't judge she just listens. We talk a lot," Neal said.

Ellen smiled, "He's in love," she thought.

Thompson Condo

"We should do this more often" Jack Thompson said cutting into his steak.

"Everything is delicious" Vicky said she grins at Justine.

"I was surprised you didn't bring Caffrey" Jack said as Vicky took a sip of her wine.

"What" Vicky said.

"Dad is right about that why didn't you bring Neal" Justine said.

"He was busy, I didn't know I was supposed to invite him" Vicky said.

"You've been dating the lad for 5 months" Jack said.

"You met him" Vicky retorted.

"Art opening, investigating you, and recent art opening don't count" Jack said.

"Hughes knows more about him and I'm your blood uncle," he added, Vicky rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't deliberate" Vicky said.

"Thanksgiving is in a few weeks I expect him there" Jack said.

"Wait our friends are doing a Thanksgiving thing" Vicky said.

"But that doesn't mean you can't cab it and go to both it will be fun!" Justine said.

"Fun, how am I going to explain this" Vicky she thought.

"I want to see what is it about Caffrey that makes your eyes light up" Jack said quietly, to Vicky's surprised.

"Jack?" Vicky said.

"I haven't seen you light up like that since your father passed, I would like to meet him that's all" Jack said.

"I'll talk to him about it" Vicky said starting to eat.

Neal's apartment 11pm

"Knock knock" Vicky said opening the door.

"What wondering what was keeping you," Neal said giving her a kiss.

"Traffic, Uncle Jack insisted that I use his driver, but I have a feeling he wanted to see where you lived so I asked the driver to drop me off blocks away" Vicky said putting her arms around him.

"I'm rubbing off you" Neal said.

"How was dinner?" he asked, as Vicky took off her trench coat.

Vicky nervously smiled, "You first, how is Ellen?" she asked.

"She's good" Neal said pouring himself and Vicky two glasses of red wine.

"You brought out the real expensive stuff, what are you about to ask me," Vicky said.

"And you wearing that blue dress I like, what are you going to tell me" Neal said grinning.

"Let's flip for it" Vicky said.

"What" Neal said laughing.

"For who says it first" Vicky said.

"Better idea" Neal said.

"We'll do it together after 3, ok {she nods}" he said.

"1, 2," they both say.

"Jack wants you to come for Thanksgiving Dinner

Ellen wants you to come to dinner" Vicky and Neal say at the same time they both look surprised.

"Really?" Neal said, she nods.

"She wants to meet me?" Vicky said.

"Dinner next week with Ellen?" Neal said.

"I'm ok with it, are you ok with it?" Vicky asked.

"Huh" Neal said.

"I just assumed you didn't want me to meet her" Vicky said as Neal shook his head.

"That isn't the case at all, I don't usually take women to meet with Ellen, and Kate met her briefly. I've been thinking about this for weeks now." Neal said.

"Me and Uncle Jack" he said shaking his head.

"It's up to you but um, I would like for you to meet that doesn't involve a work setting or me being arrested" Vicky said.

"I'm not one of the Ivy League guys" Neal said.

"Thank goodness" Vicky said.

"I'm game" Neal said.

Vicky smiled in relief, "Great" she said giving him a kiss.

"And Ellen?" Neal asked, she nods.

"Ok" he said.

"I know she means a lot to you, I'm happy I get to meet her" Vicky said.

"She does she practically raised me" Neal said.

"Jack did his best after dad died, I didn't give him enough credit" Vicky said.

"I'm glad you are taking my advice and letting him in" Neal said looking into her round brown eyes.

"Do you hear that" Vicky said, as Neal looked around.

"Silence the past two weeks have been insane, you out of town, you come back then I have to leave. I think this is the first time in two weeks there are no interruptions" Vicky said as they kissed again.

"Neal!" Mozzie yells banging on the door.

"I spoke too soon" Vicky said as Neal opened the door.

"Great timing Moz" Neal said.

"She's back Tempest sent me a message" Mozzie said handing Neal a note.

"A girlfriend" Vicky said.

"Fair Victoria I apologize for interrupting, welcome back" Mozzie said.

"The librarian" Neal said.

"The spy she just revealed it" Mozzie said opening the note as Neal started to read.

"What" Vicky said looking at Neal.

"It's a case we did a while back, Tempest is a Culper spy" Neal said.

"George Washington Culper spy's" Vicky said shaking her head.

"I'm impress you know that Lady Victoria" Mozzie said.

"Tempest is in hiding she included this key" he said.

Vicky glanced over at Neal, "This is a little freaky but cool, is it really from that era" she said.

"Moz it's midnight can we do this tomorrow" Neal said glancing over at Vicky.

"Oh ooo the fair Victoria just got back, we will convene tomorrow, I already told the suit" Mozzie said.

"I'm sure Peter is ecstatic to do this again on a Saturday" Neal said.

"Goodnight you two" Mozzie said as Neal closed the door.

Vicky laughed, "I missed that" she said smiling.

"You do" Neal said.

"I also missed this" Vicky said kissing him, he wraps his arms around her bringing her to the bedroom.

Peter & Elizabeth's house

10am

"Good morning you guys" Elizabeth said as Mozzie, Neal, and Vicky entered.

"Hello Mrs. Suit" Mozzie said as Peter walked downstairs.

"I told you so" he said to Peter.

"Hey Elizabeth" Vicky said giving her a hug.

"This is déjà vu from last year" Peter said.

"Moz was right on this one" Neal said.

"This is a nightmare" Peter said.

"Suit it's healthy to admit you are wrong" Mozzie said.

"Where is this woman now" Elizabeth said.

"I don't know I have been trying to decipher this code" Mozzie said handing Elizabeth the letter.

" 567A I remember dad writing this code in his journal it's not from the colonial area more 70's" Vicky said.

"It usually meant he was meeting with someone" she said.

"Thanks" Peter said impress he glances at Neal.

"Maybe she is meeting someone she doesn't feel comfortable with" Neal said as Mozzie looked at the letter again.

"How she ended with a quote: Also there is a similitude of a Trinity shining in the body, soul and spirit." Mozzie read.

"Saint Paul's Chapel was referred to as Trinity church it's downtown" Peter said.

"We only have 2 hours to get there" Mozzie said.

"You have work to do" Vicky said, as Neal nodded.

"Be careful" she said giving him a kiss.

"What she said" Elizabeth said giving Peter a kiss, the men leave closing the door.

Vicky turns to look at Elizabeth, "I should get used to that huh?" she said, Elizabeth nods.

"Well it's 11 on a Saturday the boys are out on an adventure and I need some fall clothes, want do head to the city?" Vicky said.

"Good idea, and you are thinking like me you want to keep tabs on the boys" Elizabeth said getting her purse.

"Yep" Vicky said.

Saint Paul's Chapel

"There she is she looks scared" Mozzie said as they spotted Tempest in a grey coat.

"Who's her contact" Peter said as they watched from the car.

"There he goes" Neal said seeing a tall ball headed man wearing black gloves approach Tempest.

"What are they talking about" Peter said.

"She is asking him what does he want, where's Adam" Mozzie said.

"He says the key" he said as the ball headed man grabs her arm, Mozzie jumps out of the car.

"Moz" Neal said as him and Peter chase after him.

The ball headed man runs, "Mozzie" Tempest said.

"Are you alright" Neal said.

"I am now" Tempest said hugging Mozzie.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Peter said.

Bergdorf Goodman

"I have been holding on to this gift card from my uncle Jack for a long time, I think it's better to share it" Vicky said showing Elizabeth.

$5,000" Elizabeth said.

"I want to share it, I have a lot well more than I thought I would have in my life right now. " Vicky said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said.

"It was a graduate school gift years ago, I resented him thinking he was buying my love. I didn't give him the chance to let him in" Vicky said.

"Came to that realization recently, I remembered the first time I saw you too you couldn't stand him" Elizabeth said.

"Neal is good at pointing out the obvious. Jack is my family, I shouldn't shut him out. After the Drake thing he did make more of an effort to reach out" Vicky said.

"That's great" Elizabeth said.

"He invited Neal to Thanksgiving actually, we will be party hoping" Vicky said.

"I remember when Peter met my parents he was a nervous wreck" Elizabeth said as they started to look around.

"You guys have been married for a long time it must be easier" Vicky said, Elizabeth laughed.

"No, last time he sent Mozzie to come in" Elizabeth said.

"I think Jack and Neal will get along right" Vicky said.

"It will be fine" Elizabeth said.

"I'm going to have dinner with Ellen next week, Neal's Ellen" Vicky said.

"Oh wow" Elizabeth said.

"I'm proud of him" she thought.

"Any pointers you met her" Vicky asked.

"You don't need any" Elizabeth said handing Vicky a blue blazer.

"Nice recommendation" Vicky said.

"I'm excited to meet her she means a lot to Neal. Neal means a lot to me" she said smiling.

"How was that London trip" Elizabeth said.

"It was great spending time with Justine being a big sister looking at the art. Neal wants to go in February" Vicky said.

"It's so great but weird to hear him talk about traveling all he had was radius' for the past few years" Elizabeth said.

"He's getting used to the concept that he is 100% free there are no crazy agents that will compromise that" Vicky said.

"Nice choice" she said as Elizabeth handed her a red dress.

"Put in separate bags please" Elizabeth said as Vicky handed the sales girl a gift card.

Inside Saint Paul's Chapel

"The key leads to a pearl necklace that Thomas Jefferson gave to Sally Hemmings" Tempest said.

"And let me guess that guy is not part of your spy group" Peter said.

"No he wants to sell it but he is the last person to see my brother Adam, he was the one who found the necklace, he sent it to me a few weeks ago, his cell phone is off, email disabled" Tempest said nearly in tears.

"We will find Adam" Mozzie said.

"Where are you staying" he said.

"A hotel near the church" Tempest said.

"Not anymore whoever that man was probably is going to be surveying the area" Neal said.

"We can get you in a safe house" Peter said.

"No" Mozzie and Tempest said.

"She has to go into protective custody" Peter said.

"I don't have to do anything" Tempest said.

"Wait doesn't fair Victoria still have access to her father's place in midtown" Mozzie said.

"A perk from the FBI it's close to all of us, we are not going to get anything resolved till Monday it's a nice place to lie low" Peter said.

"There's one thing I need to ask her first" Neal said.

"She doesn't use it she said it a few weeks ago" Mozzie said.

"Neal we don't have time, I'm sure she'll understand her father would have been more than ok with it" Peter said as they walked back into the car.

"Wait I have my pug in the hotel room" Tempest said.

745 Café at Bergdorf Goodman

"The lingerie section was fun" Elizabeth said.

"I'm still blushing here" Vicky said taking a sip of her tea she doesn't notice Sara entering the café.

"Elizabeth!" Vicky exclaimed as Elizabeth pulled out a blue lace nighty, Sara turns around she rolls her eyes.

"Of course" Sara says, hearing the ladies laugher.

"There's security cameras" Vicky started to say she spots Sara, Elizabeth turns around.

"Hi Sara" Elizabeth said, Vicky gives a quick wave.

"Happy Saturday to you guys" Sara said forcing a smile.

"Likewise" Vicky said.

"Shopping" Sara said looking at the bags.

"Yep" Vicky said she looks at her phone.

"Did you get any good finds" Sara said as Vicky's phone rang.

"Hello? Neal?" Vicky said getting up, Sara watches her walk away.

"I didn't know you guys were friend's" Sara said.

"The past few months we have been spending a lot of time together" Elizabeth said.

"Hey wassup" Vicky said.

"I need well we need a big favor from you" Neal said.

"Is it about that key" Vicky asked.

"Sort of Mozzie's friend Tempest needs a place to stay she is refusing the safe houses but we remembered the one you mentioned that your father has in midtown" Neal said opening the door to the apartment.

"What I don't even know this woman just that she's a colonial spy, and a friend of Mozzie's" Vicky exclaimed.

"This is nice" Vicky heard Mozzie said.

"What you guys are already there!" Vicky she said.

"You wanted to help" Neal said.

"Guess who I just ran into" Vicky said.

"Who" Neal said.

"Sara, how lovely" Vicky said.

Neal sighed, "Listen, I'll make it up to you tonight and tomorrow it will be just us" he said.

"I'll hold you to that, I have a surprise for you anyway" Vicky said.

"What's that" Neal asked.

"You'll I'll meet you at dad's safe house with Elizabeth" Vicky said walking back.

"She's still there" Vicky thought walking back.

"We should go, I just got off the phone with Neal they are done with that case" Vicky said to Elizabeth.

"So quickly" Elizabeth said.

"Sort of I'll explain in the cab, good to see you again, Sara" Vicky said getting the rest of her shopping bags.

"Bye" Sara said coolly she watched Elizabeth and Vicky walk smiling.

"So did they finish their case or did you say that to get away from Sara" Elizabeth said as they entered a cab.

"Both, they are at dad's safe house" Vicky said.

Victor Thompson's safe house

"Wow it hasn't changed much" Peter said looking around.

"Thomas stay still" Tempest said.

Neal opened one of the drawers he smiled seeing a picture of Victor and Victoria she had to be at least 8 or 9 at central park.

"He used this apartment when he had to work late, Vicky didn't know about this place until she was 21 he wanted it that way" Peter said.

"So are you in the dog house for putting us in the safe house" Mozzie said.

"No, no" Neal said as Peter and Mozzie raised their eyebrows.

"I don't think so" he stammered as the key turned.

"A dog" Vicky said she raised her eyebrow at Neal.

"So this is Victoria" Tempest said.

"Hi you're Mozzie's friend I hope everything is ok" Vicky said.

"It will be fair Victoria and you are helping letting us use this place" Mozzie said.

"I see the dog pooped on the corner" Vicky said.

"He's in trouble" Elizabeth said as Peter nodded.

"I'll clean that" Tempest said.

"I was telling Tempest how generous you are" Neal said as Vicky set the bag down.

"You're lucky you are soft in the eyes" Vicky said.

"Thomas don't go in there" Tempest said as the pug pulled out a part of the blue nighty from Vicky's shopping bag.

"Oh my god" Vicky said blushing.

"I'll get a cage for the pug" Mozzie said as Neal gave Mozzie a warning look.

"That was your surprise" Vicky said.

"Damn" Neal said watching the pug destroy the nightie.

Vicky's apartment

"Tempest is cute she is a female Mozzie" Vicky said as they sat on the couch.

"We noticed that too, I'm sorry for today babe" Neal said.

"It's never a dull moment" Vicky said.

"Where did you see Sara" Neal asked.

"Bergdof café after Elizabeth was showing of the nightie the dog ate" Vicky said.

"I was nice, you have great timing because that was when you called" she said.

"I haven't spoken to her since your opening" Neal started to say.

"I know that and I know I shouldn't be like this when I see her just her vibe I don't trust" Vicky said.

"People change, {he looks around} they're not here, just us" Neal said kissing her passionately.

"You're all I've been thinking about" he whispered in her ear, she nods rubbing his back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Dinner on Roosevelt Island

Set 4 days from Chapter 19

"I think that is the first time I ever been on that thing" Vicky said as they got off the Roosevelt Island tram, Vicky was holding a bouquet of flowers

"We are going to have a nice quiet evening" Neal said holding a brown picnic basket.

"I know that why are you being reassuring" Vicky said laughing.

"It's been a crazy few days" Neal said.

"Nothing we can't handle the case was solved, dad's place is in one piece, Mozzie has a girlfriend" Vicky said stopping.

"Yes that is a crazy week" she said as they walked to the building.

"You look nice" Neal said.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Vicky said fixing his tie,.

"Here we are" Neal said as Ellen opened the door, Vicky smiled seeing their interaction.

"You must be Victoria, you're so beautiful in person" Ellen said giving Vicky a hug.

"It's nice to meet you" Vicky said nervously.

"I got these for you {it was a bouquet of pink and yellow roses}" she said.

"Lovely " Ellen said motioning the couple to take a seat.

"We pre made a few things, Vic marinated the salmon, I fixed the mash potatoes" Neal said.

"We shared that kitchen really well this time, we both like to be masters of that domain," Vicky said smiling.

"Great and I have the booze," Ellen said as the group walked into the kitchen.

"Room for the both of you" she said.

"This is an awesome kitchen," Vicky said starting to set up.

"The salmon has to be in the oven for 45 minutes that gives you enough time Ellen to tell me how this one {pointing to Neal} was like as a kid" she said.

"Mozzie asked the same question," Ellen said.

"I was a good kid," Neal said.

"I heard the story of the art teacher, I'm sure you have dozens more, what was he like the teenage years" Vicky asked.

"Shy but sweet, I did stop him from an after school gig at the local pool hall" Ellen said.

"That was a great gig, I played for some of the gamblers they gave me a cut" Neal said.

Vicky shook her head, "Of course always getting a cut of something," she said.

"But I was a sweet boy" Neal said fixing the mash potatoes.

"Still are" Vicky said as Ellen smiled at their interaction.

3 hours later

"Ellen you won!" Vicky said.

"This is a work out, no wonder they call it I declare war" Ellen said catching her breath.

"Flip cup next" Neal joked, Vicky hit his shoulder.

"Let me use the bathroom" She said walking away, as Ellen laughed.

"She's everything I wanted you to have" Ellen said, as Neal grimaced.

"There was a lot I didn't know I wanted till the last few months" Neal said.

"Before I forget, I manager to sweet talk one of the Marshall's into getting this for me" Ellen said handing Neal a file.

"It's about your father" she said, as Neal nodded, she stops seeing Vicky.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Vicky said starting to clean up.

"No need dear" Ellen said.

"It's ok you guys can talk" Vicky said feeling guilty for walking in.

"Thank you" Neal said.

"Have you talk to her about this" Ellen said.

"Bits and pieces" Neal said.

"You both live in close quarters don't let this tear you apart like it did your parents" Ellen said.

"Stop eavesdropping" Vicky whispered to herself.

"Are you cleaning the kitchen?" Neal yelled.

"Shut up" Vicky said laughing she walks back to the living room as Neal puts his arms around her.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Neal said, as Vicky nodded.

"I am so happy to finally meet you" Vicky said.

"Hopefully I will see you soon" Ellen said giving the young woman a hug, she gives Neal a hug.

"Remember what I said" Ellen said.

"What is the tram schedule" Vicky said seeing Neal tug the file tightly.

"Let's cab it" Neal said hailing a taxi.

"You can rest those feet you're still jet lagged" he said giving her a kiss.

"I am" Vicky said nodding as a cab approached them.

Neal's apartment

"It's only 10 it feels longer" Vicky said taking off her heels.

"Night is young" Neal said walking to the bedroom.

"You're older than me" Vicky said.

"Young at heart, young at heart" Neal said starting to change as Vicky looked at the file on the counter {he enters to see Vicky looking at that}

"I see why you are quiet" he said as Vicky looked at him strangely he points at the file.

"If you don't want to say anything" Vicky lied, Neal shooked his head.

"That night we met again at that opening, you can never look me in the eye when you lie" Neal said.

"Ellen gave me this file, and it's on my dad" he said, taking a deep breath as Vicky nodded.

"I asked for it," he said.

"Why, months ago you said you didn't want to have anything to do with him he was the reason why you ran" Vicky said.

"I'm ready to face that, I have been spending a lot of time with Ellen, I need to know about him, especially now that I am a free man, I want to know where I come from" Neal said seriously, Vicky nodded.

"I can't say I can relate but I am happy to know about my dad, what he did, what he liked, why he did certain things, I can't imagine not knowing any of that. That takes a lot of courage to face that Neal, I really" Vicky started to say.

"What?" Neal said.

"Love you," she thought.

"I admire you for that" Vicky finished; Neal smiled.

"I love her more and more," He thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-The last suppers

Thanksgiving

"How long are you going to use the stove" Neal asked looking at the time.

"I'm finished my stuff is in the oven" Vicky said closing the oven door she holds her hands up.

"Thank you" Neal said as Vicky walked pass him.

"I will cook at my place next time" Vicky said.

"We're both masters at this domain" Neal said.

"Unfortunately" Vicky said trying to see what Neal was making.

"What" Neal said.

"What are you making besides the squash soup and mashed potatoes" Vicky asked.

"That's all I'm making" Neal said.

"What are you up to?" Vicky said.

"Victoria" Neal said seriously.

"I need to get in the shower anyway" Vicky said walking to the bathroom, Neal grinned he looks to see if she is still watching him.

"For later" he thought taking out a bowl of raspberries.

Peter and Elizabeth's house

"Dear this is the biggest Thanksgiving dinner you planned, I'm glad you came to your senses to have everyone bring a dish" Peter said as they started to clean up.

"Well it's a big occasion for our big announcement" Elizabeth said smiling as they kissed.

4 hours later-

"Happy Thanksgiving Mr. and Mrs. Suit" Mozzie said as him, Tempest, Neal and Vicky entered the home.

"There's he is" Tina exclaimed giving Mozzie a hug.

"Vicky made apple pie I have mashed potatoes" Neal said as Agent Hughes entered.

"Reese" Vicky said greeting Agent Hughes.

"Happy Thanksgiving Victoria, Caffery, Mozzie" Hughes said as Neal gulped.

"How's Ellen" Elizabeth said breaking the awkwardness as Mozzie opened a bottle of red wine.

"Good we had a nice brunch with her before coming here" Neal said.

"We'll be eating all day" Vicky said.

"It's your favorite brand Mrs. Suit" Mozzie said as Elizabeth paused.

"Thank you but I can't drink it" As Peter put this arm around her, Neal and Vicky looked at them strangely.

"We have been keeping it a secret for a while" Peter said.

"2 ½ months" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth and I are expecting" Peter said.

"Oh wow" Vicky said smiling.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Robert Mitchell said.

"Congrats Peter" Neal said giving him a hug.

"Elizabeth this is amazing news" Vicky said hugging her friend.

"So we will have a baby suit" Mozzie said.

"I'm glad I didn't put wine in the apple pie" Vicky joked as Hughes shook Peter's hand.

"So the lunches were doctor's appointments" Neal asked.

"You guessed it" Peter said, Neal nodded.

"We have been trying and Elizabeth miscarried twice, so we went to a specialist last year" Peter said.

"I'm happy for the both of you" Neal said seriously, they walk to the dining room.

"A toast" Peter said as Elizabeth poured herself a glass of apple cider.

"We thank you all for coming and celebrating in our good news, happy Thanksgiving to each of you" he said.

"Cheers" the group said.

2 hours later

"Tempest that ham was everything" Elizabeth said as Vicky helped her clean up.

"My grandmother gave me the recipe" Tempest said walking over to Mozzie.

Elizabeth glanced at Vicky who smiled at her, "What's up" she said.

"It's nothing, this is the first Thanksgiving in a long time where I wasn't alone" Vicky said.

"You had RJ" Elizabeth said.

"Yea who would go back to his family in California, I would just have a TV dinner, a glass of wine and watch marathon's all day" Vicky said.

"I like this better" she said smiling.

"I would hope so" Elizabeth said.

"You are so calm, I wouldn't know what I would do if I was pregnant" Vicky said.

"I'm happy, nervous, more happy this was a long time coming" Elizabeth said.

"Your father's reaction was priceless, it made me think about what my dad's reaction would be" Vicky said she takes a deep breath drying the dishes.

"He would have been as happy as he is" Elizabeth said rubbing her shoulder, Vicky looks at the time.

"We should get going soon uncle Jack's house is the next stop" Vicky said.

"Caffery" Hughes said holding two beers.

"Yes Sir" Neal said.

"Let's talk outside" Hughes said as they walked to the backyard.

Neal followed him he knew this talk was coming.

"Sir I have the best intentions for Victoria" Neal started to say.

"I know that" Hughes said.

"You do" Neal said as Hughes took a sip of his beer.

"I'll reword it, I know it now a few months ago I will be honest I had my reservations. I promised Victor I would take care of Victoria and he made a promise to me about taking care of my children as well. I didn't do a good job at that after she graduated college" Hughes said.

"I have sons not a daughter I didn't know how to approach her and it was hard seeing her and on think about Victor" he said.

"I want to and plan to make up for that time and be part of Victoria's life. I haven't seen her more happy or at ease than she is now and to not give you credit would make me a bullshitter" Hughes said.

"Thank you sir" Neal said.

"You're a good man Caffrey I knew that before you dealt with Victoria. Victor FYI would have warmed up to you {he chuckles} eventually" Hughes said as Neal chuckled.

"You are meeting Jack today, good luck with that" he said as Vicky entered.

"Am I interrupting" Vicky said.

"Not at all my dear" Hughes said as Vicky put her arms around Neal.

"We should head over to Jack's soon, I just called a cab" Vicky said.

Thompson Condo 2 hours later

"Neal you came" Justine said as Neal and Vicky entered the condo.

"Hey Justine" Neal said giving her a hug.

"Hi Leticia" Vicky said to the maid.

"Mr. Thompson is on his way down" Leticia started to say as the buzzer rang.

"Yes" she answered.

"Ms. Maribel Spencer has arrived" the doorman said.

"Send her up" Leticia said.

"Who's Maribel" Vicky said as Justine rolled her eyes.

"Dad's girlfriend" Justine said as Vicky and Neal's mouth's dropped.

"The plot thickens" Neal joked as Vicky laughed.

"What's so funny" Jack said walking down.

"Nothing important" Vicky said giving her uncle a hug.

"You look lovely" Jack said as he saw Neal holding a bottle of wine.

"Nice of you to join us Caffery and I see you brought Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru" Jack said shaking Neal's hand.

"Thank you for inviting me Mr. Thompson" Neal said as the doorbell rang, Leticia opens it.

"Oh my god" Vicky said looking at a blonde hair women in her mid-40's wearing a rabbit fur coat, her lips were filled with collagen.

Neal sees Justine roll her eyes, "Victoria I want you to meet a friend of mine, Nicole Crane meet my niece Victoria Thompson curator at the New Museum of Contemporary Art" he said.

"You are so much beautiful in person darling just like Justine here" Nicole said giving Vicky a tight hug.

"Great to meet you" Vicky said flashing a fake smile she glances at Neal grinning.

"I have coffee prepared in the study dinner is almost finished" Jack said he took Vicky's arm.

"I'm glad you guys are here" Justine said to Neal.

"How's dancing" Neal said.

"Good I have a recital in a few weeks, maybe you and Vicky can go" Justine said.

"I'll see I'm sure Vicky will go, what about your dad" Neal said.

"He never really has the time, I don't bother asking him anymore" Justine said, Neal looked at her sadly.

"Coming you two" Nicole said putting her arms around Neal and Justine.

3 hours later

"When is the new exhibit? Justine said.

"In 2 weeks, we are working with Jaguar they want to tap into a younger market so we are doing a technology, meets art, meets fashion to introduce the launch of their new car which is eco friendly" Vicky said.

"You should go bring a friend" she said.

"Awesome" Justine exclaimed.

"Outstanding work you have been doing Victoria" Jack said seriously, Neal smiled at Vicky.

"Thank you" Vicky said.

"Vicky I would love to talk to you I have a fashion line maybe there is a way I can put this art thing you do into it" Nicole said, as Justine rolled her eyes.

"She's kind of busy" Justine said.

"Mr. Thompson, I saw that feature on Thompson industries in the wall street journal congrats" Neal said changing the subject.

"They were bothersome about doing that feature and it was a mere 3 paragraphs" Jack said shaking his head.

"Nevertheless good exposure your competitor Gladstone was on their list for companies downsizing in creativity. Your stock has gone up after the article was published" Neal said, Vicky smiled to herself.

"He holds his own in anything" Vicky thought as Nicole looked at the time.

"Jack we have an 9:00 at Lincoln Center" Nicole said.

"Huh" Vicky said looking at the time.

"I wanted to surprise you" Nicole said smiling, Vicky glanced over at Justine who shook her head.

"How nice of you" Jack said smiling, Vicky sighed.

"Dinner is over anyway but I know there is a twilight zone marathon with our names on it" Vicky said to Justine.

"Perfect" Nicole said.

"Leticia please get the car ready Nicole and I are going to Lincoln Center" Jack said.

"Have a great time, and maybe Nicole will get a ticket for Justine" Vicky said glancing at Nicole.

"I need to freshen up, excuse me" Nicole said.

"I am so happy you came" Jack said giving Vicky a hug.

"Me too" Vicky said.

"Caffrey you select great wine, it is great to finally have time to speak to you" Jack said.

"Likewise sir" Neal said.

"Justine I will see you later, your cranberry sauce again was good" Jack said giving his daughter a kiss on the top of her forehead.

The trio walk to the living room as Jack and Nicole leave.

"Ugh I don't get it" Justine said as Leticia laughed.

"She picked great timing are you sure she is a socialite" Neal said.

"They all look like that" Vicky said.

"I pretended to be one remember?" Neal said as Vicky's eyes widened.

"I'll check her out on Monday" Neal said.

"I just don't get it" Justine said as Vicky put one arm around her.

"She is different from what your dad goes for, I never really seen him so perky" Vicky said.

"He's getting some" Neal joked, Vicky hit his shoulder.

"I'm 17 Vicky, trust me I get it and I don't want to think about my dad doing that" Justine said.

"We can't do anything about it now until I run the background check" Neal said as Justine turned on the TV.

"I well look at this a honeymooners marathon on" Vicky said.

"Leticia can we get hot chocolate please" Justine said.

"That's the spirit" Vicky said smiling.

"I wouldn't have survived that dinner if you guys didn't come" Justine said.

1am

"Goodness I am so tired!" Vicky said as her and Neal entered his apartment, she kicks her heels off.

"I don't think I ever ate so much in my life" Neal joked.

"A good day" Vicky said.

"Peter and Elizabeth having a kid" Neal said.

"Uncle Neal" Vicky joked.

"I'm glad we were there for Justine tonight, this Nicole person" Vicky said walking to the bathroom as Neal walked to the fireplace.

"I'll do the check on Monday" Neal said taking off his v-neck sweater just wearing a white t-shirt, he takes the cut up raspberries out of the fridge, roasting sticks, marshmallows, and graham crackers out on a large platter plate.

"It got nippy in there" Vicky yelled washing her face as Neal opened the window

"I'm starting a fire" Neal said seeing the fire starting.

"Oh really" Vicky said changing into a blue v neck t-shirt sleep dress, she wraps a white cashmere blanket around herself.

"Yes really, now come on out" Neal said.

"Well if you say it that way" Vicky said coming out, Neal smiled she looked simple no designer dress, smoky eye, curly hair it was the Vicky he knew: natural, humble, and sweet.

"What's this" she said looking at the platter.

"You mentioned that when you burnt the apple pie for your dad you and him had smores instead and had it for dessert since, and the last time you had it was the Thanksgiving before he died. I thought you would like it" Neal said.

"I told you that when the Drake thing happened months ago" Vicky said, Neal shrugged.

"I love it" she said smiling she comes up to him giving him a kiss.

"Sit" Neal said handing Vicky a stick.

"You held your own today with Jack" Vicky said preparing a smore.

"I expected he was going to be rough in the beginning" Neal said.

"He does that when he is nervous or doesn't know" Vicky said starting to eat.

"He warmed up towards the end" Neal said.

"I was telling Elizabeth this is the first Thanksgiving in years where I wasn't or didn't feel completely alone" Vicky said seriously as Neal turned to her.

"I feel the same way, I'm tired but it was a lot of fun" Neal said smiling, Vicky laughed.

"Even the flirting Nicole was doing with Jack" Vicky asked.

"Like I said he's getting some" Neal said as they both laughed.

Vicky threw herself on the pillow, "I'm blind, I can't think about that, I'm blind" she said as Neal tickled her feet.

"Stop" Vicky said laughing, as Neal pulled her up, they kissed again.

"I love you" Neal said as Vicky put his arms around her.

"What" Vicky said.

Neal took a deep breath, "I love you Victoria" he said touching her face, Vicky felt tears come down her face she turns away.

"Shh, what" Neal said.

"I love you too Neal, I don't want to lose you" Vicky managed to say wiping her tears.

"You are not going to lose me" Neal said.

"I lost dad, RJ" Vicky said.

"That was different" Neal started to say.

"I'm scared, I never been so happy what if something happens" Vicky said.

"I'm scared too baby but I can't pretend this is casual or it's something short lived. I think about you all the time, I like seeing you smile, I like making you smile, your laugh, your kindness, your beauty" Neal said touching her face.

"I love you" Vicky said quietly their faces touched as she felt a tear come from Neal's eye, they kiss, with Vicky wrapping her arms around Neal's neck. Each kiss was intense and passionate as the next. Their tongues darted deep, exploring each other's mouths, devouring each other.

Neal lays Vicky on her back both feeling the heat of the fireplace, he rips off his shirt throwing it furiously on the floor. Vicky holds his face {he takes a deep breath at her soft hands} pulling him in. He puts his hands underneath her dress lifting it revealing her nude body.

As his lips grazed between her breasts. "Hmm" Vicky said feeling Neal's lips, her moans were music to him.

With one hand, he slipped his hand on her right thigh and slowly worked on her warmth. Vicky starts moaning in delight. Neal begins to position himself between her, feeling her stomach against his. He placed his tip just in front of her entrance, readying himself. He felt a hand clutch his chin, bringing his eyes to meet hers. Her eyes, Neal saw, held the vulnerability that she exposed to him.

Neal had never felt this much passion and emotion with another person. He could feel their chemistry, their intensity, their bodies almost molding together. The love and lust filled the air. Neal enters her, both of them gasping out in delight. He picks up the pace, never letting Max's eyes wander from his.

The intensity between them grew with each of Neal's deliberate strokes. They both met at the height of their orgasms, almost frozen in utterly pure joy. He slowly fell, and remained in her as their breaths filled the room. Neal slowly rested on his arms extracts himself from her, falling onto his side. Vicky turns her body towards him as a bead of sweat fell off her temple. Neal catching his breath pulls Vicky closer to him holding her close as she rested on her chest. Vicky grabs the cashmere shawl putting it around them.

"I love you" Vicky said as Neal kissed the top her head, they stare at the fire.


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue-A year and a half later

"Happy first birthday Joey!" Vicky said holding the 1-year-old infant.

"He takes after you Peter in the eyes" she said as Neal gave Elizabeth a hug.

"Where are the in laws" Neal said.

"Just left I'm glad we didn't do a hooplah this year" Elizabeth said.

"Because we are doing something else" Peter said.

"Another baby" Vicky said as Joey tugged on her hair.

"A vacation" Peter said.

"You on vacation" Neal said laughing.

"Yes and we have two extra tickets for Joey's godparents" Elizabeth said as Neal and Vicky looked at each other.

"God parents" Vicky said.

"We love and trust you both, this past year has been hectic for all of us: Vicky your uncle's heart attack, Mozzie's kidnapping, a baby in this house, the FBI's feud with Sterling Boshce. We all deserve a break" Peter said.

"We'll be honored to be Joey's god parents and to go on vacation with the both of you. Where?" Neal said.

"Italy, we went a year after we got married we thought it would be great to show Joey some culture" Peter said.

"Da!" Joey said.

"Yea that's it" Vicky said giving the 1 year old a kiss she smells him.

"And you need to get changed" she said.

"I'll do that" Elizabeth said.

"I'll help, show me the new yard" Vicky said as they walked to the backyard.

"Funny how things changed" Peter said, Neal nodded taking a sip of his beer.

"Yea they do {he looks outside at Vicky talking to Elizabeth} for the better" Neal said.

"Still getting dead ends on your father's file" Peter said.

"Yea, I have been wanting to know who I am for a long time now. I think I know, this file has been a distraction" Neal said as Peter looked at him surprised.

"What are you saying" Peter said.

"I think right now, I'm putting it on hold. I need to focus on my present and future" Neal said.

"Why so serious right Joey" Elizabeth said, as Vicky followed.

"Everything ok?" Vicky said, Neal nodded.

"Just mentioned your latest Saks purchases you hid in the closet" Neal said.

"Those were for Justine" Vicky joked, as Neal put his arms around her waist.

Elizabeth pours 4 glasses of wine, "I can finally drink so I want to propose a toast" she said handing the group glasses.

"What a year it has been and I wouldn't trade it for anything. The both of you are the truest friend's anyone can ask for, and I am looking forward to the years to come" Elizabeth said.

"Cheers to that" Neal said.

Neal's apartment

"I am sorry for sticking those bags in your closet" Vicky joked as her and Neal sat outside.

"You spend a lot of time here, makes sense" Neal said.

"Is everything ok you looked serious when speaking to Peter" Vicky said.

"Just thinking about this file I have been looking at for the past few months, I am not going anywhere with it" Neal said.

"You're dad's file" Vicky said, as Neal nodded.

"What do you want to say" Neal said seeing Vicky hesitate.

"I see you getting more and more frustrated with it" Vicky said.

"You did?" Neal said.

"I saw when you threw the file across the room a few weeks ago, you thought I was a sleep" Vicky said as Neal cursed to himself.

"I'm sorry" Neal said putting his arm around her.

"For what, I know what that type of anger is like, I felt it" Vicky said putting her head on his chest.

"I hope I didn't scare you baby" Neal said, Vicky shook her head.

"Are you sure you want to drop this you worked on it for a year" Vicky said.

"Very I have other things I want to focus on" Neal said.

"Like what" Vicky said.

"Move in with me" Neal said.

"What" Neal said.

"Move in here with me so I can see your face all the time not a few times a week, you spend a lot of time here anyway." Neal said.

Vicky let out a nervous chuckle, "We have to figure out closet space" she said.

"Do I take that as a yes" Neal said.

"Yes but I don't want you to stop pursuing this because you are worried about scaring me" Vicky said.

"You're my family, Moz, Ellen, Peter and Elizabeth, June. I want to move forward not backward. As of now I'm closing the file on James Bennett" Neal said kissing her.

"Ok, let's do it then after Italy" Vicky said as they held each other.

"I love you" Vicky said.

"I love you too" Neal said.

Riker's Island

"Drake Reeves" an-middle-aged Irish man said.

"Who are you" Drake said.

"Desmond Finnegan, An ally if you are smart, we a common enemy; Neal Caffrey you may known him has I know him as the son of James Bennett" Desmond said.

_Well that is the end of this story, please take a look at my new story will is the sequel, thanks so much for your support hope you like the next chapter in Neal and Vicky's story. _


End file.
